Afrontar realidades
by danielita1999
Summary: Ayase ya lleva un año viviendo con el prestamista, olvidando por completo su deuda. Pero él quien no la ha olvidado es Kanou-san, y él sabe que a Ayase le falta poco para acabarla y que la mejor manera de retenerlo a su lado es la abstinencia. ¿Kanou-san será capaz de resistirse? ¿Ayase será capaz de aclarar sus sentimientos? pero aun así, tienen que afrontar sus realidades. [Yaoi]
1. prólogo

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—Diálogos—

—"_pensamientos"—_

_Y como todos saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño… yo solo los usó para crear esta historia._

* * *

Prólogo

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, era un hermoso día el que se podía contemplar. En una habitación se podía visualizar en la gran cama una pequeña figura durmiendo plácidamente; pero al paso de algunos minutos, esta empezó a moverse y a estirarse. No tardo y se despertó. En la cama se encontraba un joven apuesto. Con pelo rubio, ojos de un color azul profundo y rasgos muy finos… él era Ayase Yukiya, un chico universitario, de ya 19 años.

La mirada del chico se dirigía a cualquier rincón de la habitación, verificando si había alguien en ella… pero al confirmar que la habitación estaba solamente su persona, el empezó a entristecerse.

Ya hace unas semanas Kanou-san lo estaba evitando, ni siquiera el explicarle él por qué. Cuando llegaba de la oficina el prestamista solo se limitaba a saludarlo. Sin entablar alguna conversación como lo hacía antes. Esto solo hacía entristecerlo de sobre manera.

Cuando amanecía, siempre se encontraba solo en la habitación. Kanou-san ya no dormía con el… no lo tocaba ya.

—"_al parecer Kanou-san no regreso otra vez de su oficina… a lo mejor ha tenido mucho trabajo estas últimas semanas y es por eso que casi no tiene tiempo para estar hablando conmigo y…" —_el último pensamiento que tuvo lo hizo ruborizarse… y si, era al estar de «_ese_» modo con Kanou-san. Agito su cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento y mejor se decidía a levantarse y preparar el almuerzo por si a caso Kanou-san venia a desayunar al apartamento.

Rápido se levanto y se dio una ducha. Era sábado, así que no iba a la universidad… al menos al salir ahí era la única manera de despejarse y relajarse, ya que el prestamista nunca lo dejaba salir sin su guarda espaldas Kuba para protegerlo «_para no escapar_» como pensaba más bien Ayase.

Ya tenía un año viviendo con el prestamista, y esta era la primera vez que lo evitaba de esa manera… esto lo confundía, él no sabía si se sentía feliz o triste porque Kanou-san no lo tocara. Estas sensaciones realmente eran muy confusas para él, haciéndolo pensar distintas cosas.

Ayase estaba en la cocina sumergido en sus pensamientos, preparando el desayuno y resignándose en que Kanou no viniera al apartamento para almorzar…

—Ahhh— dio un gran suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Y ese suspiro por qué fue?— se escucho una voz gruesa sorprendiendo a Ayase. Era inconfundible esa voz. Se estremeció al escucharla y provocando un hermoso color carmesí inundar sus mejillas.

—…n-no fue nada…—dijo torpemente Ayase. Él no se había dado cuenta cuando entro a la cocina ya que no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor. Se dio media vuelta y dirigió su mirada a sus pies para evitar contacto visual con él.

—Ya veo… ¿en que estabas pensando?— pregunto astutamente Kanou-san. Él conocía a Ayase cuando estaba preocupado con algo, o solamente pensando algunas cosas. Y esa imagen de su Ayase se le hacía verdaderamente tierna y lo hizo conmoverse.

—s-solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas— dijo Ayase restándole importancia al asunto—Kanou-san…—

— ¿sí?—

— ¿Estás… enojado conmigo…?— esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al prestamista. Tal vez había sido demasiado obvio… pero el ya no aguantaba con esta indiferencia… él necesitaba sentirlo, tocarlo, la abstinencia no era su fuerte y el mismo sabia que tarde o temprano no resistiría en tocarlo.

La mirada de Ayase se notaba triste… el prestamista no podía resistirse a tal belleza delante de él.

—Ahh— dio un respingo Ayase cuando sintió de repente los labios de Kanou-san posarse sobre los suyos, en un tierno beso que al paso de algunos segundos se volvió uno más apasionado, atacando su boca y devorándola. Con su lengua hizo que Ayase entre abriera sus labios para saborear más de él y explorando cada rincón de su boca. Ese contacto lo necesitaba. Él mismo sabía que no aguantaría más en hacerlo suyo… aunque al final tal vez se arrepentiría.

* * *

_Bueno, no soy de esas que hace prólogos, pero creí necesario para darles una idea de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad ya ni sé si hay seguidores en esta pareja yaoi… así que me resignare si no hay review, solo me conformo con que tenga lectores… pero la verdad si me gustaría su opinión de la historia… AH y por cierto en el primer capítulo habrá LEMON jajajajaja_

_Ok hasta el siguiente capítulo… _


	2. Capítulo 1: Carisias

_—Diálogos—_

_**Advertencia**: lemmon._

* * *

_Capítulo 1:Carisias._

Carisias, eso es lo que su cuerpo sentía. ¿Por qué esas carisias no lo hacían pensar con claridad? con simples besos lo desconcentraba. Lo hacían perder todo rastro de cordura. Decir y hacer cosas que él nunca creyó que salieran de su persona, su mente dejaba de pensar que esto era raro, sino, que era lo más normal. Ayase sentía las manos del mayor pasarse por su cintura, apretándola un poco y acercándolo para poder besarlo.

El mayor volvió a estampar los labios en el menor. El prestamista quería sentirlo, quería tocarlo, quería hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas, al diablo la abstinencia. Él era su Ayase, no podía controlarse. El mayor pasaba su lengua por los labios del rubio, mordía un labio inferior ajeno, apretó un glúteo de Ayase y este jadeo por lo bajo. Con ese acto, el mayor aprovecho para meter la lengua en la boca del otro. Pero, se sorprendió cuando sintió que Ayase le correspondía el beso, eso no creyó que fuera a pasar, eso lo calentaba y lo ponía duro.

El mayor estampo ha Ayase en la pared de la cocina, sin llegar a lastimarlo mucho. Su lengua se adentraba y exploraba la boca de Ayase, era una guerra. Kanou metía su lengua como si lo estuviese penetrando con esta, era una guerra para ver quien llegaba a introducirla más y llegar a sus gargantas. Pero, Ayase no tenía experiencia. Nunca había hecho eso en realidad, el prestamista era el quién se encargaba de dar placer, tanto para Ayase y para él mismo.

Ayase estaba confundido, se sentía raro. ¿Por qué no se oponía a las caricias del mayor, como siempre lo hacía? aunque siempre terminaba cediendo, al menos ponía una resistencia y su conciencia no se sentiría tan culpable. Pero, era el simple motivo de que Kanou lo tocara, nunca pasaba por su cabeza que otro pusiera sus manos en él como lo hacia el mayor.

De un momento a otro, Ayase sintió cómo la lengua del mayor se pasaba por su cuello y llegaba al lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo jadear con mayor intensidad sin poder resistir.

—Estas muy excitado Ayase… Yo no te estuve tocando mucho tiempo ¿Acaso tu mismo lo hacías? ¿O, esperaste hasta que yo te tocara?—. Ese susurro en su oreja hacía que se estremeciera y sintiera un cosquilleo en su parte baja.

—No…ah

— ¿No, qué? ¿No te tocabas tu mismo, o no esperaste hasta que te tocara?—. Preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa. Ayase sentía sus mejillas arder, hermoso color carmesí crecía con más intensidad en su rostro. Kanou lo miraba a los ojos, sin perder de vita ningún movimiento oh reacción que el menor hacía. El prestamista no soltaba su cintura, y en su rostro no había rastro de que pensara hacerlo.

—No…no, m-me tocaba—. Dijo Ayase bajando la mirada. En parte era verdad lo que dijo, no se toco. No era necesario hacerlo. Pero, sabia Ayase perfectamente que moría por hacerlo, pero aún así eso no lo podía hacer.

Cuando bajo su mirada y dijo eso, al poco tiempo sintió ráfagas de viento chocar con sus piernas. Kanou en un hábil movimiento bajo los holgados shorts que tenia Ayase puestos con todo y sus bóxers.

—Ah...K-Kanou-san…—. Sintió cómo la mano del prestamista envolvía su pequeño pene con delicadeza. La mano del mayor estaba fría. Pero, eso lo hacia excitase más. Ayase ya admitía cuando estaba excitado, aunque no abiertamente. Y, en este momento sabia que lo estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que Kanou no ponía un solo dedo un él? Saber qué en ese momento el mayor lo iba a tocar, lo hacía estremecerse, una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su espina dorsal. Sentía sus piernas flaquear cuando el prestamista comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, de una manera tan lenta que no podía evitar hacer muecas de placer, que lo único que hacía, era excitar aún más al mayor. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió como el dedo pulgar del prestamista acariciaba su glande de una manera tan exquisita.

—ah…ah K-Kanou-san…—. El vaivén de la mano del mayor lo volvía loco. ¿Por qué no lo detenía? ¿Por qué dejaba que Kanou hiciera eso?...Pero, ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? No paraba de gemir oh decir el nombre del mayor. El prestamista sentía los pantalones más apretados, llegaba incluso a doler su gran erección. Esa imagen en los ojos del mayor lo cautivaba. Estaba masturbando al menor y, este no paraba de gemir, incluso sentía como Ayase movía un poco sus caderas.

Antes de que Ayase se corriera, dejo de mover su mano. Con el líquido pre-seminal untado, la llevo ha su parte trasera. Empezaba acariciar su ano, haciendo que cada vez Ayase se estremeciera con cada caricia. El prestamista separo más su glúteos, hacia movimientos circulares hasta que comenzó a penetrar ha Ayase con su dedo lleno del pre-semen del menor. No fue tan difícil que se resbalara, puesto que lo mojado de sus dedos lo hacía más fácil. Metía y lo sacaba. Quería que Ayase ya estuviese dilatado para que lo penetrara y las paredes anales de Ayase mitigara los pinchazos dolorosos que sentía en su entrepierna. El prestamista estaba impaciente, así que metió un segundo dedo, haciendo movimiento de tijeras para que la dilatación fuese más rápida.

Ayase no sabía que sentir, si el dolor un su miembro oh que el mayor lo penetrara con sus dedos… esto era confuso para él. No quería que el mayor parara… hace mucho que no sentía las carisias de Kanou. No protestaba, no quería hacerlo, aunque en ese momento fuese lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ah…—. Gimió Ayase cuando el prestamista saco sus dedos.

El mayor cargo ha Ayase a la mesa de la cocina. El trasero del menor estaba un poco fuera de la madera. Kanou hizo que abriera las piernas, las flexionara y las pusiera arriba de sus hombros. Él mayor tenía una vista espectacular, podía ver el palpitante agujero rosado de Ayase. Era como si su Ayase se entregara en bandeja de plata. El prestamista no tenía que esperar más, conocía los cambios de humor tan repentinos de Ayase, si él no aprovechaba ese momento, no habrá seguro otra oportunidad como esa. Bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y saco su miembro erecto. Estaba tan duro que ya le dolía, líquido pre-seminal también salía de su entrepierna. Tomo su miembro que estaba más que despierto y lo alineo justo en la entrada de su Ayase. Comenzó a meterlo, con nada de delicadeza, con una simple estocada se encontraba dentro del menor. Ayase sentía más que placer, había sido muy bien dilatado por el prestamista, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera un poco de dolor. Además, esta ya no era su primera vez, ya había perdido incluso la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hizo con el prestamista.

El mayor se sentía tan bien, era una sensación tan placentera sentir de nuevo las paredes anales de Ayase, se sentí tan caliente y apretado.

—Ah…ngh…—. Gimió Ayase cuando sintió otra envestida del mayor.

Sin pensarlo más, Kanou comenzó a moverse y envestirlo con mayor intensidad. Con cada movimiento, el menor gemía, no podía reprimirlos. Estaba demasiado excitado cómo para darse cuenta que gemía descontroladamente. Los sonidos brutales que se escuchaban, era por como sus cuerpos chocaban. Kanou sentía como sus testículos se estampaban en el trasero de Ayase, empujaba con mayor instanciada su pelvis para sentirse más adentro. Pero hubo un momento en el que Ayase parecía que se convulsionaba de placer. El prestamista sonrió de medio lado, había encontrado el punto exacto de Ayase. Cada envestida que daba el mayor, las dirigía en ese mismo punto. Quería que su Ayase sintiera el mismo placer que él sentía cuando unían sus cuerpos.

—Ah…Ah…Ka-Ka-Kanou-san…—. Esos sonidos eran un deleite para los oídos del prestamista. Quería que Ayase sintiera más placer, que le suplicara que quería más. Así que una mano del mayor comenzó a estimularlo. Ayase no podía pensar, él sentía demasiado placer como para saber todo lo que gemía. Sentía las firmes y duras estocadas, pero, para variar, sentía cómo Kanou lo masturbaba y tocaba sus testículos con completa maestría —M-Más… más rápido…Ka-Kanou-san—. Ayase había perdido totalmente la cordura. Solo decía lo que su cuerpo quería. El mayor sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas. Los grotescos y brutales sonidos de sus cuerpos chocando era lo único que se escuchaba, incluyendo los gruñidos y roncos gemidos del prestamista y los delicados de Ayase. Era puro sexo lo que se escuchaba y olía.

En una envestida del prestamista, hizo que Ayase se corriera y sintiera los espasmos de placer del orgasmo que invadía todos su cuerpo. Sus paredes anales comenzaron a contraerse, eso hizo que el mayor se corriera dentro del menor. Expulsaba todo su semen y gruñía por lo bajo, también por el orgasmo. Habían quedado exhaustos por el ejercicio que habían hecho sus cuerpos. De la frente de Ayase escurrían gotas de sudor, todo su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y muy sensible por el acto sexual que había mantenido. Kanou se salió y, del ano de Ayase escurría el semen que el prestamista expulso. Ayase se sintió vacio cuando el mayor había salido de él. Una opresión en su pecho comenzaba alojarse. No era culpa de haber tenido relaciones sexuales donde él había accedido, sino. Que él prestamista se había comportado tan frio, e incluso un poco brusco, ya comenzaba a sentir un pequeño dolor en su parte baja. Ayase tenía ganas de llorar. Desde que habían terminado, el mayor no se digno en hablarle. Se había salido de él y su mirada parecía sombría, eso lastimaba a Ayase. El mayor se subió su cremallera, se arreglo y salió del apartamento, dejado a Ayase recostado en la mesa desnudo y dolido, tanto física y mentalmente.

* * *

_lo sé !MILAGRO QUE ACTUALIZO! perdón por la demora, pero recuerden que yo no abandono mis fanfics. _

_qué les precio el primer capítulo? xD casi es puro lemmon lo sé, pero, desde el prólogo dije que habría. no será el ultimo lemmon, pero también empezara lo que de verdad tendrá el fic. por favor, dejen review, eso me motiva n_n vamos, que sé que ya lo han leído muchas personas (?) xD si ven una falta ortográfica, no duden en decírmelo._

_Nos leemos..._


	3. Capítulo 2: Decisión

—Diálogos—

—"_pensamientos_"—

* * *

Capítulo 2: Decisión.

El joven rubio yacía tendido en la mesa. Él quería llorar, esa presión en su pecho crecía con mayor intensidad, ¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso? No le tenía que importar. Pero, Ayase le dolió tanto que el prestamista se comportara así de frío, tan brusco, que ya incluso su parte baja comenzaba a dar punzadas de dolor. Ayase se bajó de la mesa cuidadosamente, pues, le dolía demasiado cómo para caminar adecuadamente. Estaba desnudo de cadera hacía abajo, ya que aún portaba su camiseta, cual el mayor no le quito.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía su bóxer y short que estaban tirados en el suelo. Ayase sentía que un espeso liquido tibio se escurría por sus piernas, el ya sabía de que se trataba, pues, el mayor se había corrido dentro de él al terminar, las gotas espesas goteaban hasta chocar con el frío suelo. Se escuchaba ese sonido tan claro, cómo esas gotas blancas impactaban en el piso creando ese sofocante sonido y taladraban esos delicados tímpanos.

Ayase Caminó hasta llegar a la habitación, dándose una ducha y cambiándose rápido. Dentro de la mente de Ayase tenía la mínima esperanza de que el prestamista regresara y le dijera perdón por tan brusco comportamiento. Era extraño para el menor, pues, esta era la segunda vez que lo lastimaba de esa manera. Siempre se había comportado amable, incluso a la hora de tener intimidad. Ayase no le molestaba que el prestamista quisiese tener relaciones, aunque el menor siempre tratase de oponerse, cedía de todos modos y disfrutaba de las carisias que le brindaba el mayor.

Al haber terminado de vestirse, se sentó en la gran cama que estaba tendida de una manera tan pulcra, acostándose y poniéndose en posición fetal.

Las mejillas de Ayase comenzaron a tornarse de color carmín al recordar lo que hace unos minutos pasó. Cómo el prestamista le acariciaba, cómo esas frías pero a la vez cálidas yemas pasaban en toda su tersa y blanca piel, cómo ésos carnosos labios se habían posado con los suyos. Cada pensamiento, recuerdo que vagaba en su mente, le daba una grata conformidad en su pecho, algo cálido que nunca había sentido.

Los latidos desenfrenados que emitía el corazón de Ayase le llegaban a sus oídos, ese desacompasado latir de su pecho lo ponía nervioso. Pero, esos latidos se detuvieron por un momento cuando ese recuerdo de la sombría mirada del prestamista pasó por su mente. Los ojos del menor se volvieron tristes, esa chispa en su mirada no estaba, no emitía esa felicidad que tenía que expresar.

—"_¿Qué soy en realidad para Kanou-san?_ _¿Un juguete?_ _¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo cuando estamos juntos?...creí que estaba feliz porque no me tocara, pero, ahora me siento vacío…, solo. Me siento contento, feliz, cuando estoy con él, ese grato sentimiento que se aloja en mi pecho me confunde, me hace dudar… pero a la vez, me es confortable"—. _Pensaba Ayase mientras se incorporaba de la cama. El rubio estaba decidido, le preguntaría al mayor qué era para él, quería saber que tan impórtate era para el prestamista, quería simplemente saber por qué se estaba comportando así, tan distante, tan frío.

Salió de la habitación y del apartamento. Sabía Ayase que no tenía que salir sin Kuba o Kanou, pero, estaba él tan desesperado por tener una respuesta, que ni siquiera le tomaba importancia a ese dolor en sus caderas. Cada paso parecía que cajeaba, ese dolor se extendía cada vez más. Pero, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando estuvo casi frente de la puerta de su oficina. Los gemelos no se encontraban en el lugar, el guardia o cualquier persona lo dejaba pasar, puesto que todas sabían que él era algo del prestamista. Al haberse plantado frente la puerta, se dispuso a tocarla. Al poco tiempo, Kuba abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose por la presencia del menor, pero enseguida se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al rubio.

Ese silencio sepulcral que se había plantado en el lugar hacia traspirar a Ayase, pues, el prestamista enseguida se había puesto demasiado serio cuando se percato que él menor estaba en su oficina. Kuba salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la pareja.

Ayase bajó su mirada al suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedo. Esa expresión en el rostro del mayor lo incomodaba, esa mirada neutral que estaba clavada en Ayase sólo hacia más incomoda esa situación. El menor deseo que en ese momento la tierra lo tragara, que se abriera un enorme agujero y lo succionara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ayase?—. Esa varonil voz hizo que Ayase diera un brinco y se pusiera más nervioso, pues, todas esas preguntas que estaban rondando en su cabeza eran más fáciles de expresar sólo ahí, sin ser emitidas por sus labios. Ayase suspiro y llevó sus manos a su espalda.

—Yo… só-sólo quería preguntarte algo Kanou-san—. Con cada segundo Ayase se ponía más nervioso, su piel blanca y tersa transpiraba, gotas salados comenzaron a escurrirse por esa delicada piel. Ayase no había levantado la mirada, estaba clavada en el piso, pues, no quería ver cómo el prestamista lo penetraba con la mirada. Era como si los ojos del mayor lo traspasaran y supiera que era lo que pensaba en ese preciso momento, como esa simple mirada lo dejaba desprotegido y todo lo que pensara era expuesto.

—Está bien, pero espera un momento, estoy ahora trabajando—.dijo con simpleza el prestamista volviendo a clavar su mirada en unos documentos que posaban en ese escritorio de madera. Todas las cosas que estaban en el lugar del prestamista, estaban acomodadas en orden, tan pulcramente que ni un rastro de desorden lo rodeara.

Ayase asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón que estaba colocado en una esquina de la oficina. Él trato enormemente que ese dolor punzante en sus caderas no le afectara a la hora de caminar, pero era tan imposible que cojeo en unos pasos, cuales el prestamista no pasó por desapercibido. El menor bajo de nuevo la mirada, no quería tener contacto visual con el mayor, estaba Ayase bastante nervioso como para ver las pupilas del prestamista y ponerse más de lo que estaba.

Ese silencio perturbador era tan escalofriante para Ayase, pues, sólo el sonido de las hojas moverse se escuchaba, ese sonido emitido perforaba los tímpanos de ambos, pues, incluso el prestamista estaba desconcentrado en su trabajo, puesto que le ponía más atención a ese rubio que estaba sentado en el sillón de su oficina, su personalidad tan sumisa lo cautivaba. El mayor no podía concentrarse si tenía a su Ayase ahí, tan nervioso, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera prestaba atención a su alrededor, pues, el prestamista había dejado de lado esos papeles para solo dedicarse a observar al menor.

—Vamos Ayase, me preguntas lo que quieras en el apartamento—. Exclamó Kanou mientas se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta.

—P-Pero…, tu trabajo Kanou-san.

—Eso puede esperar—. Sentencio el mayor mientras tomaba del brazo al rubio y lo arrastraba fuera de la oficina.

**Bueno, disculpen la tardanza jijiji, sé que me tardé mucho y el capítulo es muy corto, pero, de ahora en adelante prometo actualizar cada semana, de preferencia los sábados y domingos.**

**Y por cierto: ¿a quién le gusta el SasuNaru? porque tengo pensado hacer uno…**


	4. Capítulo 3: Descontrolado

—Diálogos—

* * *

_Capítulo 3: "Descontrolado" [1/2]._

El constante dolor que sentían sus caderas al caminar lo torturaba, pues, el prestamista lo jaloneaba del brazo sin tomarse el tiempo de verificar que el menor estuviese bien. Los dedos del prestamista estaban haciendo presión en la delicada y tersa piel de Ayase, pero, con ese fuerte agarre, la piel del menor comenzaba a tornarse más blanquecina.

El corazón del menor se aceleró extremadamente rápido al plantarse frente la puerta del apartamento, los brazos y piernas de Ayase temblaban descontroladamente. Tenía que ser fuerte, pues, él se había decidido para preguntarle al prestamista qué tan importante era para él. Ayase quería saber con exactitud que tanto significaba estar en la vida del mayor, si a este le importaba su sola presencia, ó, que al menos significara algo.

El mayor al abrir la puerta, jaló al menor y lo introdujo al apartamento sin que éste protestara. El mayor había notado desde que estaban en su oficina cómo Ayase temblaba, cómo estaba tan nervioso que se sumergía en sus pensamientos sin tomarle importancia a su alrededor. El sonido seco que hizo la puerta al cerrarla, provocó que Ayase jugara más con sus dedos. El menor comenzó a lamer sus labios con el fin de que estos estuviesen hidratados para formular ese cuestionario que rondaba en su mente. Esas preguntas taladraban su cabeza, cómo bombardeaban una tras otra, pero, ninguna estaba siendo emitida por esos carnosos y rosados labios, que mostraban costras yaciente por lo reseco.

Ayase poco a poco comenzó a levantar la vista, topándose con unas pupilas tas oscuras que lo hicieron tener un ligero temblor en cada extremidad, esa mirada del prestamista estaba clavada solamente en Ayase, pues, el mayor no se distraía y no pasaba por desapercibido algún movimiento del rubio.

En ese momento sólo esos dos individuos tomaban en cuenta el color azul y negro. Como esos ojos chocaban entre sí, expresando infinidad de sentimientos. El prestamista aunque no lo expresara, estaba desesperado, pues, al saber que era lo que su Ayase le quería decir lo tenía inquieto. El mayor caminó y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, sin despegar ningún momento la mirada en el menor, quién tampoco despegaba su vista de él.

— ¿Y bien, qué es lo que querías preguntarme, Ayase?—. La gruesa voz de Kanou resonó en toda la sala provocando que el menor diera un respingo.

—Y-Yo, yo sólo…, quería preguntar… ¿si ya soy una molestia para ti?..., por qué yo, si lo soy, solo dímelo y no molestare en lo absoluto…

— ¡¿Eres un tonto?!... ¡Claro que no, Ayase!—. Kanou al ver como el chico temblaba al formular cada palabra, hizo que arrugara él entre cejo. Era como si una daga se clavase en su pecho hasta lo más profundo, pues, también al ver cómo al menor se le cristalizaban los ojos le daba una opresión en su corazón más notoria.

Ayase se quedo sorprendido y cohibido por la respuesta que recibió, eso no era lo que se esperaba, su mente había formulado tantas preguntas que lo torturaban, pero, resultó ser una respuesta que él ni siquiera esperaba que fuera emitida. Ayase se sonrojo por sentirse tan torpe, tan tonto por lo que había preguntado, esa no era la pregunta que más quería cuestionar, pero era la única que había salido de sus labios. Ayase comenzó acercarse al mayor cuando vio que el prestamista estaba haciendo un ademan de que lo acompañase a su lado. El rubio se posiciono ha lado del prestamista, sin dejar de lado ese notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, ese color carmín era tan cautivador, que no sería de extrañarse que alguien más se enamorase de él.

El prestamista suspiró. Y, en un movimiento del mayor que no fue notado por Ayase, lo colocó en horcajadas en su regazo. Su respirar se entrecortaba, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, sus mejillas tan rojas que le daban una vista al mayor tan encantadora y tierna. Ese niño que quería el mayor, ese joven ahora, que, lo había olvidado cuando se conocieron. Esa cruda realidad devastaba la mente del mayor. Era tan protector con ese chico, con su Ayase, pero poco le había importado al mayor que no lo reconociese si ahora era el centro de todos los pensamientos del menor.

Ayase estaba tan nervioso, era un sentimiento indescriptible, pues, sentía cómo su pecho se alojaba esa grata sensación de calidez, con sólo la cercanía del prestamista su cuerpo reaccionaba. El menor estaba un poco inquieto, pues, aunque el miembro del mayor no estuviese despierto, estaba sintiéndolo en su trasero, ese gran musculo de la anatomía del mayor, era simplemente notable. La impotente figura delante de él hacía que se sonrojara, puesto que ver al prestamista con una media sonrisa era abrumador. Ayase se sentía acalorado y, terriblemente avergonzado, puesto que sentía pequeños pinchazos en su entre pierna. El mayor sin esperar, acerco sus carnosos labios hacia el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro de Ayase, succionando y lamiendo esa tersa piel, el menor sentía esa calidez en su cuerpo, tan húmedo que lo hacía estremecerse cada vez más.

Sintió cómo pequeños besos estaban tomando recorrido por todo su cuello, dejando chupetones, saliva, que, con cada vez, el miembro del menor palpitaba.

Kanou comenzó a lamer y succionar el lóbulo del menor, provocando pequeños escalofríos en éste. Los suspiros y, pequeños gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de Ayase.

—K-Kanou-san…, yo

—Te vez impaciente, Ayase, ¿Acaso estas muy desesperado porque te toqué otra vez?—. Lo antes mencionado por el mayor, hizo que Ayase se sonrojara más, imposibilitando alguna respuesta por el rubio. Esa ronca voz había sido susurrada en su oído. Ayase lo admitía mentalmente, estaba excitado. Su camiseta se fue despojando poco a poco, dejando a la vista sus dos pequeños y rosados pezones.

—No…, pero. Kanou-san, no he…no he t-terminado de preguntarte…—. La voz apenas audible de Ayase se notaba llena de deseo. Cosa que el mayor noto e hizo que también su miembro comenzara a despertarse. Esto ya era extraño, Ayase nunca se había comportado así, pero eso hacía que el mayor se sintiera contento y, a la vez infeliz, pues, su Ayase estaba mostrando una faceta más que tal vez ya no vería.

—Entonces pregunta mientras te toco—. Aunque el mayor no quisiera, ansiaba ese cuerpo, deseaba, anhelaba poseerlo cuantas veces sea necesario. Pero, ya serán pocas y, las únicas veces que degustaría esa piel tan exquisita, pues, Ayase estaba alejándose, ya no sería suyo en cuestión de tiempo.

Delicadamente el mayor recostó al menor en el sillón, posicionándose encima de él, tomando distancia con sus brazos para no aplastar ese delicado cuerpo yaciente delante de él. Sin esperar más, el mayor bajo su rostro plantándolo frente a las tetillas del menor. Con su lengua, el mayor comenzó a lamer ese botoncito rosado, que, en cuestión de unos cuantas más lamidas, se volvió duro.

—Ah… Ahh…Kanou-san—. Los suspiros que soltaba la cavidad bucal de Ayase, era un deleite para los tímpanos del mayor. Sin esperar más, lamió y succionó el otro pezón, haciendo que Ayase se arqueara un poco y soltara un pequeño gemido. La camisa del menor le había sido despojada, mientras que también sus pantalones blancos lo estaban siendo, puesto que Kanou con una mano comenzó a bajar la prenda, sin dejar de chupar y lamer esos botoncitos rosados.

Al haber despojado ya las ultimas prendas, el mayor observo detenidamente cada detalle de la cara del menor, no quería perderse ninguna reacción ó gesto mientras posaba sus yemas en esa tersa piel.

—Vamos, Ayase ¿Qué más es lo que querías preguntar?

* * *

**Sí, soy mala. Corte lemon :v **

**Pero no se preocupen, que no tardare para la próxima semana en actualizar, sino, que mañana actualizaré la segunda parte del tercer capítulo, pues, lo único que les diré, es que será un suculento lenmon, es por eso que me tomaré mi tiempo para que sea bien explicito (?)**

**Y sobre el fic del SasuNaru, publicaré el prólogo mañana, espero —a los que les guste—, que lo lean :3 será uno de mis más grandes proyectos, pues, será tan… no lo sé, yo explicarlo con mis propias palabras sería extraño, así que mejor me espero y me den su opinión crítica.**

**(Si ven una falta ortográfica, si algo no concuerda, ó, si está mal la redacción, no duden y díganme, que ustedes me ayudan a mejorar)**


	5. Capítulo 3: Descontrolado parte 2

—Diálogos—

**advertencia: Lemon**

* * *

_Capítulo 3: "Descontrolado" [2/2]._

Cada parte que tocaba el mayor, comenzaba a calentarse mucho más. Esas yemas frías, hacían estremecer al rubio, ese simple contacto lo confundía y lo descontrolaba, literalmente, pues, no pensaba ahora con claridad. Esa pregunta que fue emitida por el mayor, se desvanecía cada vez más en la mente de Ayase.

—K-Kanou…Kanou-san, yo…, no puedo así. Por favor, para… Ah—. Sentir cómo el prestamista pasaba sus labios por todo su dorso, lo enloquecía, no lo hacía pensar con claridad, esos gruesos labios estaban pasando por todo su estomago, sin dejar de lado todos los besos, que hacían un recorrido, dejando en esa tersa y blanca piel saliva.

—No, quiero que me pregunte mientras te toco, Ayase—. Esas simples palabras que había pronunciado el mayor, hizo que el rubio tuviese un muy notable sonrojo. El menor aún se encontraba un poco adolorido por lo que había pasado horas atrás, y, saber que el prestamista quería otra ronda lo abrumaba, pues, sabia Ayase que él también se encontraba excitado.

En cuestión de tiempo, el mayor comenzó a jugar con el pequeño pene de Ayase, recorriendo con su dedo índice el glande, trazando círculos que hacían estremecer al menor, sin evitar también soltar suspiros. Cada contacto que le brindaba Kanou al menor con esas grandes manos, era placentera para Ayase.

—Mmm…, K-Kanou-san, para…por favor, si haces eso, no s-sabré que es lo que diré… mmm—. La entrecortada respiración del menor se intensificaba, las palabras las pronunciaba con mucha dificultad, pues, el mayor con su dedo índice y pulgar, tomaban el miembro y lo masturbaba, haciendo un vaivén lento pero firme.

—No me detendré, Ayase. Dime donde quieres que te toque, quiero que me digas qué es lo que sientes—. Esas palabras provocaban que el menor se avergonzase cada vez más. Todo lo que el prestamista dijera, era algo que el menor le avergonzara.

— ¡Ah!..., Kanou-san… ¡ahí! Ah…—. Cuando el menor pronuncio eso, se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Con sus manos, que antes yacían tendidas a cada lado de él, se tapo enseguida la cara, pues, al sentir cómo el prestamista estimulaba su pene y, que también tocara con completa maestría sus testículos, era una sensación tan placentera que lo había hecho retorcerse y gritar.

—Lámelos—. Demandó el prestamista mientras acercaba tres dedos en la cara del menor, que, sin rechistar los lamio, pero no dejaba de lado ese notable color carmesí en sus mejillas. Los ojos del menor estaban tan cerrados, que se notaban unas pequeñas arruguitas por su nariz. En la forma que lamia Ayase los dedos, hacía que el mayor se excitara cada vez más, su miembro palpitaba bajo sus pantalones, impaciente por estar en la estreches del rubio.

Al tener ya los dedos con saliva suficiente, el mayor los dirigió a ese agujero rosado que palpitaba por atención. Con el dedo medio, comenzó a sobar la entrada del rubio, frotando continuamente sin legar a meterlo. El prestamista levanto la mirada y la clavó en la del menor.

—Ayase, quiero que cuentes los dedos mientras los vaya metiendo—. Ordenó el prestamista, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una media sonrisa. El menor sintió como toda la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, cómo un ligero temblor recorrió toda su espina dorsal y, sin previo aviso, el prestamista penetro al menor con su dedo medio, sacándole al rubio un muy audible gemido que penetro los tímpanos del mayor, ocasionando que su sonrisa se intensificara, pues, sabia el mayor que los gestos que mostraba Ayase, era por el simple motivo que él los provocaba—Te dije que los contaras, Ayase.

—…n-no, yo… no puedo…—. Susurró el menor en un tono apenas audible, pero, que fue escuchado claramente por el prestamista—Ahh…—soltó Ayase otro gemido cuando el mayor comenzó a mover el dedo medio dentro de él.

—cuéntalo—. Volvió a demandar Kanou, sin dejar de mover el dedo en forma de círculo.

—Ah…uno…—. Ayase estaba completamente avergonzado, pues, esto que estaba haciendo el mayor era algo nuevo, nunca había hecho algo así. Cuando sintió que se introducía otro dedo, gimió más fuerte—Mmm…Dos—. Ahora sentía cómo los dedos del mayor entraban y salían en forma de tijera, haciendo que el menor respirara con mayor dificultad. Unas pequeñas lagrimillas comenzaban asomarse por esos orbes azules cuando Kanou introdujo tres dedos—…T-Tres…mm—. Una media sonrisa se alojo en el rostro del prestamista, pues, esa cara tan excitada que mostraba Ayase, era tan cautivadora, que lo incitaba más para que el menor disfrutara del placer carnal.

Cuando ya pasaron unos cuantos minutos, el mayor saco los dedos, dejando el agujero del rubio dilatado, pues, el menor tenía que estar totalmente acostumbrado y, que el dolor que sentía antes no lo afectase tanto en esta ronda.

El mayor sin ninguna dificultad, volteo boca abajo al rubio, dejando a la vista ese agujerito rosado, era como ver al menor entregándole su trasero en bandeja de plata, dejándolo a la merced del mayor, eso era tan excitante. Kanou se despojo de toda prenda, quedando totalmente desnudo. Se acomodo de rodillas en el sillón y, alineo su palpitante miembro en la entrada del menor, metiendo su miembro lentamente.

—…Mmm…Ka-Kanou-san…—. Ayase sintió cómo todo el miembro del prestamista estaba completamente dentro suyo, era una sensación incomoda, pero a la vez tan placentera, pues, sentir como una parte de Kanou estaba en él, le alegraba. Aunque no supiera exactamente porque seguía esa grata sensación, quería que permaneciera alojada en el, que ese sentimiento que sentía por el prestamista, nunca se desvaneciera.

Sin pasar el tiempo, el mayor comenzó a moverse, dando estocadas firmes pero a la vez lentas, dándole al menor placer, pues, Ayase estaba gimiendo, estaba claramente descontrolado al igual que el mayor, puesto que las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más salvajes. El prestamista sentía como su miembro era envuelto en esa cavidad tan estrecha, tan cálida. Ese grotesco sonido de sexo que se plantaba en el lugar, era tan audible. El mayor gruñía por lo bajo, dejándose llevar y penetrando más a fondo al rubio.

—Ahh…Kanou-san…no, no tan rápido...Ah, me duele—. Suplicó Ayase, mientras se tapaba con sus manos la boca, cayendo su cabeza totalmente en el sillón y dejando más levantado su trasero. El mayor, no escucho al menor, estaba cegado por la lujuria, el deseo carnal estaba cegando sus ojos, pues, sus estocadas cada vez eran más duras y más certeras. Penetrando con nada de delicadeza al rubio. Sin que pasara más tiempo, el menor se corrió, seguido después de Kanou.

Los sollozos del menor empezaron a llenar la habitación, acompañando la desacompasada respiración del prestamista. Las lagrimas del rubio se hicieron más abundantes, pues, su dolor en las caderas era demasiado que no lo soportaba, el mayor salió del menor un poco desconcertado, pues su mente comenzó a debatir con todos sus pensamientos, la culpabilidad empezó a carcomer su cabeza, puesto que, al ver su miembro, estaba cubierto con color carmesí.

* * *

**Perdón si hay una falta ortográfica, pero ya van hacer las 9:00 y no tarda en llegar mi mamá, pues no quiero que me encuentre escribiendo esto xDDD**

**Por cierto, ya publiqué el prólogo de SasuNaru, espero lo lean :3 Sin nada más que decir, me voy…**


	6. Capítulo 4: Culpabilidad

—Diálogos—

—_ "Pensamientos"_ —

* * *

_Capítulo 4:"Culpabilidad"._

Gotas color carmesí estaban saliendo con abundancia de la delicada y adolorida entrada del menor. Sus sollozos estaban intensificando con cada segundo, ese dolor que sentía era torturador, horrible e incomodo. Ayase se hizo un ovillo en el sillón, temblando y sollozando sin parar, su piel estaba volviéndose tan blanca cual hoja.

El prestamista se había quedado atónito con tal escena delante de sus ojos. Lo había lastimado. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más culpable con el deplorable estado que estaba mostrando el menor.

—Ayase…yo, lo lamento, de verdad—. Cómo si sus palabras no fuesen escuchadas, Ayase simplemente no contesto, pues, ahora en ese momento no escuchaba cualquier cosa que estaba siendo emitida a su alrededor. Los sonidos que estaban esparciéndose por el lugar, no los escuchaba el rubio. Se estaba sumiendo en la inconsciencia, el dolor lo estaba torturando.

El prestamista en un movimiento hábil, tomó el rostro de Ayase para que lo mirase a los ojos. Pero, con esa imagen, el prestamista sólo se sentía más culpable, pues, el menor no percibía el rostro del mayor, estaba perdido, sumergido sólo en el dolor que sentía. Se veía cómo el menor comenzaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente sin dejar de sollozar, las lágrimas se deslizaban abundantemente por esa blanca y tersa piel.

Sin que un minuto más pasase, el mayor tomó al rubio rápidamente en brazos, cubriéndolo con una manta y, él se coloco sus ropas. Como si estuviese corriendo, bajo a los estacionamientos, buscando su vehículo que estaba aparcado en una esquina. Lo introdujo lentamente al asiento del copiloto y, el se subió arrancando el coche algún médico.

Estaba desesperado. Su lujuria y su deseo carnal lo habían segado, pues, él siempre había sido amable con el menor, ese no era él, estaba cambiando. Él jamás lastimaría de esa manera al rubio, no ahora, no cuando sabía que ese pequeño joven de azulina mirada era una joya preciada para él, algo indispensable en su vida, en su corazón. Ver cómo Ayase se estaba desvaneciendo a lado de él, era una tortura, un simple tormento para su mente. Esa sangre no paraba de salir de su entrada, estaba manchando el asiento, eso no era normal, ésa sangre tan abundante que salía daba una vista espantosa para quién lo viese, era tan grotesca esa imagen.

Unos minutos más pasaron para que el prestamista llegase al hospital. Cuando entro, barios médicos y enfermeras se espantaron al ver el estado del chico. Unos cuantos médicos conocían al mayor, pues, este hospital era particular para personas que tuviesen sus sueldos de gran cantidad y, poder pagar los gastos médicos que le brindasen. Enseguida un doctor poco más mayor que el prestamista le quitó Ayase de los brazos, llevándolo en una camilla a urgencias, pues, el médico sabía que no tardaría el menor en desangrarse ahí mismo.

Todo pasaba cómo en cámara lenta, los médicos llevaban al menor en la camilla, mientras le colocaban en su boca oxígeno para que respirase. Sus manos estaban cubiertas completamente de ese color de la sangre, ese color carmesí tan característico.

—"_¿Qué he hecho...? no puede ser…, esto es tan horrible, ¡No tenia por que pasar esto, maldición!—_. El prestamista estaba formulando una y mil cosas que le pudiese pasar al rubio, pues, esa sangre tan abundante no era para nada normal, había usado bastante fuerza en sus envestidas, pero ninguna tan fuerte y profunda para que provocase eso.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas y, ninguna noticia que le dijesen del menor. Kuba había llamado al celular del mayor unas cuantas veces, pues, el prestamista había dejado bastante trabajo en su oficina, pero, en este momento lo que más le importaba era el menor, cuál era su estado.

Suspiró, estaba tan agotado mentalmente que le era difícil ya pensar con claridad.

Ayase estaba durmiendo plácidamente en una camilla boca abajo, barias intravenosas estaban colocadas en sus manos. Unos moretes no se hicieron esperar al aparecer en esa blanca piel, esos hematomas eran tan visibles.

El rubio hacía barios gestos, pues, al parecer estaba soñando algo que lo inquietaba. Unos quejidos eran emitidos por su cavidad bucal, las facciones delicadas de su rostro, se estaban distorsionando con sus gestos.

Algo le estaba pasando.

* * *

**Cortísimo! Lo sé, pero no podía seguir sin antes preguntarles algo, si me lo contestan, les prometo que actualizare el miércoles un buen capítulo… pero, ahí va la pregunta.**

**¿Quieren M-Preg en el fanfic? O-O**

**La verdad esta idea me rondaba mucho por la cabeza, así que mejor será al gusto de los lectores… **


	7. Capítulo 5: Salvado

—Diálogos—

* * *

_Capítulo 5: "Salvado"._

De un golpe Ayase abrió sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba sudando, tornándose la piel un poco perlada por esa agua salada que salía de los poros de su blanca piel. El menor lentamente comenzó a calmarse, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado con tal sueño raro que había tenido. Todos los aparatos que estaban conectados en él lo sorprendió, pues, sus orbes azulinas se abrieron de sobremanera al percatarse que estaba incluso boca abajo con agujas incrustadas en su piel.

Un muy agudo dolor se estaba alojando en su estomago y caderas, su cuerpo se sentía tan débil. Su piel, ahora estaba tan pálida y un poco amarillenta. Por donde estaba la intravenosa de la mano derecha, estaba amoratada esa piel, barios hematomas y bolas estaban esparcidas con puntos oscuros, que, decían claramente que intentaron una muy mal trasfusión. Su rostro estaba tan blanco cual hoja, unas muy notables ojeras yacían debajo de esos orbes azules. El menor sentía tan pesado su cuerpo, no podía mover ni un dedo, pues, incluso si lo moviese, se retorcería del dolor por tan amoratadas manos. Ayase no había puesto mucha atención a los huesos que empezaban a sobresalir de su piel.

—…Ah…—. Intentaba Ayase por lo menos formular alguna monosílaba, lo que sea que pudiese emitir sus labios, pero, estos no le daban ahora ese privilegio, puesto que en ese momento Ayase deseaba que sus preguntas fuesen respondidas cuanto antes. El quería por lo menos saber dónde estaba el prestamista. Pero, esa interrogación en su mente fue desvanecida cuando notó la penetrante mirada del mayor posada en el. Pero, no sólo eran un par de ojos que lo observaban, sino, muchos orbes estaban posados en el.

Barias personas de diferentes edades estaban plantadas a un lado de él, esas batas blancas y estetoscopios colocados alrededor de su cuello decían claramente una cosa: Eran doctores. No había otra razón, pues, todos los instrumentos que estaban yaciendo en ésta blanca habitación, eran y son exclusivamente utilizados para la medicina.

Lentamente el prestamista se acerco al rubio, mostrando en su mirada arrepentimiento, su mirar era tan triste, tan solitario, pero, ni una sola lágrima se resbalaba por esa bronceada piel, pero no obstante, esas orbes oscuras estaban demandando estallar, derramar cada gota salada que se estaba acumulando en sus pupilas. Al plantarse por fin frente del menor, el prestamista con su gran mano acarició lentamente los cabellos rubios que estaban pegándose por el sudor. Ayase no aparto su vista de Kanou.

—Ayase…, de verdad lo siento, no quería que te pasase eso—Pronunciaba el prestamista. Decir alguna disculpa para él era tan difícil—. Yo de verdad me arrepiento, pero, creo que por ese motivo, te detectaron anemia—Con esa última palabra, Ayase se sorprendió. Era verdad que estas últimas semanas no se había alimentado adecuadamente, pero él nunca hubiese creído que tuviera eso—. No te preocupes, al parecer estás bien, la anemia no avanzó a mayores, pero si no te hubiese traído, esa anemia se trasformaría en leucemia.

El rubio procesaba cada palabra que esos gruesos labios estaban emitiendo, pero, no podía pensar en su salud, eso no le estaba importando en lo más mínimo, porque sabía que el prestamista no lo dejaría atrás. Pero, lo único que a su mente le importaba, era ésa disculpa, ése arrepentimiento en sus palabras, la culpabilidad que estaba reflejando, tanto en esas palabras y su rostro.

—Señor, necesito hablar con usted en privado. Es urgente—. Esas miradas que estaban chocando habían sido interrumpidas por la voz de un doctor que estaba alejado de esa escena tan conmovedora. El prestamista sin que se lo repitiese dos veces, se alejo un poco del menor, yendo donde le estaba indicando el doctor. Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación donde yacía el rubio, dirigiéndose a los pasillos.

—Seré directo, señor Somuku. Le expliqué al menos el estado en el que está ahora el joven, pero, no sabemos exactamente qué fue lo que le provoco que sus leucocitos disminuyeran. Además que el constante sangrado que tuvo en el recto, fue alarmante, pues, aunque haya sufrido una violación, ese sangrado no es simplemente provocado por eso. Lo que estuvo sangrando fue una hemorragia rectal provocada por otra cosa, intentamos hacer una ecografía, pero primero tiene que tener su vejiga llena antes de prepararlo para hacerla—explicaba el doctor mientras miraba unos papeles que reposaban en sus manos mientras acomodo sus anteojos—. Lo bueno del asunto, es que le estamos poniendo en la trasfusión vitaminas para que los leucocitos incrementen y no corra con riesgo de leucemia. Sería alarmante si eso llegase a ocurrir. Lo único que le podemos decir con la información que tenemos, es que está fuera de riesgo. Por el momento, después le comunicaremos lo que salga en los próximos exámenes.

—Está bien, yo me quedare en la habitación—. Concluyo el prestamista mientras se adentraba a la habitación. Con sus orbes contemplo cómo Ayase se había incorporado y ahora estaba sentado en la camilla. El mayor se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado del menor. Ya habían pasado bastantes horas, era de noche ahora y Kanou no se había movido ni siquiera para ingerir alimento.

Ayase estaba recostado en la camilla sin dejar de observar al mayor, contemplar también su rostro tan demacrado, no igual que el rubio, pero, se podía notar que el prestamista estaba rato sin descansar y, que la desesperación de saber el estado de Ayase le carcomía la mente. Esos ojos azulados no se habían apartado de la gran silueta yaciente a lado de él. El rubio no culpaba al prestamista, incluso en su mente no lo había culpado jamás, tendría que estar enojado, pero eso no se alojaba en él, simplemente no podía odiar al hombre que le había lastimado. Esas sensaciones que sentía, cada vez se volvían más confusas en su cabeza.

El dolor de su cuerpo se mitigaba con la medicina que le estaban dando, en la intravenosa se podía visualizar un poco de sangre por ese pequeño tubito.

Esperar, sólo tenían que hacer eso para al fin saber qué es lo que tenía el rubio. Pasaban los segundos, los minutos y esos se comenzaban a convertir en horas, hasta que Ayase le hicieron la ecografía. Estaban en el mismo lugar, pues, el prestamista no quiso que al menor lo cambiasen de habitación, puesto que tendrían que moverlo y eso le provocaría dolor al rubio.

—Pues, señor Somuku. Al parecer no se puede ver nada, puede estar tranquilo, ya no es nada grave. Con la revisión rectal que le habíamos hecho, sólo vimos que sus paredes anales se habían desgarrado un poco, eso provocó la hemorragia. Podrá darse de alta, sólo tiene que tener cuidado con el medicamento que le recetamos y las pomadas para la infección.

— ¿Entonces puedo llevármelo?—. Preguntó el prestamista arrugando el entrecejo.

—Claro, pero cómo le he de repetir, tiene que tener cuidado con las medicinas. Tiene que cuidar mucho su alimentación para que su anemia no avance y los leucocitos incrementen—. Concluyó el médico mientras limpiaba el plano y blanco estomago de Ayase, los huesos de su cadera sobresalían un poco, cosa que el mayor no paso por desapercibido.

Al haber aclarado todas las cosas, el doctor le quitó todas las agujas que estaban incrustadas en la tersa piel del menor. Kanou ayudo a que el rubio se incorporase en la camilla, estaba el menor un poco adolorido, pero, con lo que le estaban dando en las intravenosas lo calmaba. El prestamista ayudo a que el menor se cambiase con la ropa que le había encargado a Kuba para cuando Ayase se le diese de alta.

Salieron de las instalaciones, mientras que Ayase estaba siendo cargado en brazos por el mayor. Kanou introdujo delicadamente el cuerpo de Ayase en el asiento de copiloto. Ahora era de madrugada y el menor se estaba cayendo del sueño, pues, no había descansado desde que había despertado de la inconsciencia hace apenas una horas. Pero, el sueño le estaba venciendo y cayó dormido.

* * *

**Holi! ¿Qué tal? ¿A que soy muy buena por adelantar capítulo? xD **

**Jejeje, bueno, a lo que va la nota. Cómo sabrán, el capítulo anterior les pregunte si querían M-preg y, como era por mayoría de votos, gano el M-preg (embarazo masculino, para los que no saben) xD y así fueron los votos (o los que dijeron que sí) **

**A favor del M-preg: 11.**

**En contra de M-preg: 0. **

**Me alegra que a nadie le desagrade esta idea n_n **

**A mí me encanta…y, sobre el capítulo 5, tranquilas (o tranquilos) que ya no abra tanto drama, se irán relajando un poco las cosas y empezará lo romanticón. (*-*)/ **

**Jeje, y les invito a que lean mi otra historia —a quien guste que no obligo—, es un SasuNaru, (Yaoi) n_n sin más que decir, me voy…**


	8. Capítulo 6: Noticias

—Diálogos—

* * *

_Capítulo 6: "Noticias"._

Había pasado una semana aproximadamente desde que Ayase regresó al apartamento. Kanou no se había despegado casi nada de él, pues, se sentía tan culpable por lo que hizo que prefería responsabilizarse por sus malas acciones. Almorzaba con el menor, comía con él, e incluso ya dormía con él, verificado que su rubio chico no le pasase nada malo; le ayudaba para que ingiriera su medicamento y no se le olvidase al menor. Aunque, lo que más incomodaba al rubio era cuando tenía que untarse esa crema para la infección en su ano; había mejorado bastante, pero eso no descartaba cuan avergonzado se ponía cuando el mismo prestamista se la untaba delicadamente.

Su cuerpo volvía a tornarse del color blanco y hermoso, sustituyendo el color amarrillo que tenía por la anemia. Volvía todo a la normalidad, Kanou estaba volviéndose más cercano, lo cuidaba, lo protegía, pasaban más tiempo juntos, que incluso el mayor ya había descuidado un poco su trabajo, pero eso a él no le importaba mucho, pues, para eso tenía a los gemelos.

Pero, lo que comenzaba a incomodar más al menor, era ese constante dolor en su vientre, tenía unas pequeñas contracciones que no se explicaba la razón.

Fijó su mirada azulina en la ventana, pues, estaba recostado en la cama por orden del mayor, diciéndole que era por su salud; lo comprendía, incluso su cuerpo le demandaba descansar, se estaba volviendo tan débil, que culpaba la anemia por eso, su rendimiento cada vez se agotaba más.

—Ahh—. Suspiró Ayase mientras se acomodaba en posición fetal, le dolía tanto la cabeza, podía aguantar esas pulsaciones en sus sienes, pero su vientre le dolía más que eso, esas contracciones se volvían cada vez más molestas, a tal punto que en ocasiones no las soportaba. Pero, Ayase escondía lo que su cuerpo le pasaba, era tan difícil ocultar frente al prestamista lo que ocurría. Siempre había puesto de pretexto que se sentía cansado, aunque eso ya no comenzaba a funcionar, el mayor estaba sospechando que algo le pasaba, pero no quería preocuparlo.

Con su delicada y tersa mano se agarro su vientre, haciendo presión para que esas contracciones no las sintiese más.

— ¡Ayase, te traje comida!—. La gruesa y varonil voz resonó en toda la habitación, sorprendiendo al menor, haciéndolo saltar de la cama y caerse de ella. Ayase soltó un jadeo de dolor que fue escuchado claramente por el prestamista, éste no tardo y se dirigió enseguida al rubio para ayudarlo— ¡Ten más cuido, Ayase! ¡Te puedes lastimar!—. El prestamista había soltado la comida y fue enseguida con el menor, ayudando a levantarlo.

—...P-Perdón..., es que me asustaste...—. Contestó Ayase al haberse ya incorporado; pero, en ningún momento había retirado su delicada mano de su vientre, no quería dejar de dar presión ahí, no quería desfallecer frente al prestamista por el dolor, pues, esa atenta y preocupada mirada oscura lo ponía bastante nervioso.

—Está bien, pero ten más cuidado—. El menor se sentó en el borde del colchón, aún sin dejar de presionar su vientre, que eso no había pasado por desapercibido el prestamista. El mayor volvió a tomar la comida y se la entrego al rubio. Al parecer era comida comprada. El rubio miro confundido al mayor, puesto que sólo había porción para un individuo.

—Yo no tengo hambre; no preguntes y come—. Demandó el prestamista mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente del menor, cruzando sus brazos y piernas. Su mirada se clavó en la azulina del menor, este enseguida se ruborizó, su corazón empezaba a bombear más sangre de la normal, su respirar se volvía entrecortado, pues, tener posada la mirada del mayor en su débil y flaco cuerpo era algo vergonzoso para Ayase.

Descubrió la comida, contemplando en el plato sushi. Su estomago dio un vuelco al imaginarse comer ese alimento que comenzaba a ser demasiado asqueroso para el menor, su cavidad bucal comenzaba a llenarse de saliva, avisando que no tardaba en expulsar lo que fuese que tuviese en su estomago. Alejó el alimento de él y se tapó la boca, levantándose enseguida y correr con las pocas fuerzas que tenía al baño. Volvía a vomitar, esto se estaba volviendo tan constante que su garganta le comenzaba a doler por los asidos gástricos; pero, esta vez lo único diferente era que el prestamista estaba contemplando este deplorable estado, lo observaba preocupado, tocando su espalda para que el menor se sintiera en total libertad de vomitar. El menor se agarraba el vientre, mientras seguía vomitando la bilis.

—L-Lo, lo siento K-Kanou-san...—. Se disculpó el menor mientras se lavaba la boca para quitar cualquier rastro de lo que regresó.

—Es mejor que te lleve al doctor, Ayase. Has estado muy extraño estos días, no puedo permitir que tengas otra recaída en la anemia—. Concluyó el mayor mientras tomaba bruscamente del brazo del menor, asiéndolo soltar un gemido, que llego a ser demasiado lejos del de dolor. Ayase soltó al mayor mientras tapaba su boca avergonzado, se puso tan rojo que llegaba ese carmesí color hasta sus orejas. El mayor lo miró confundido, había reconocido muy bien ese gemido; pero le había extrañado tanto que lo hubiera tenido, pues, no lo había provocado en lo absoluto.

— ¿Ayase...?

—...Y-Yo l-lo siento Kanou-san... me-mejor hay que ir...—. El menor estaba tan avergonzado que no podía mirar al mayor a la cara. El menor no se explicaba porque el mayor lo excitó con un simple toque, además de brusco. Estaba tan confundido, hace unos momentos le dolía el vientre y estaba vomitando y, ahora estaba excitado con un roce de la áspera piel del prestamista, esto comprobaba que estaba mal.

El prestamista sonrió de medio lado, esa sonrisa característica de él, tan arrogante. Se acercó al menor, se agachó y quedo en la altura del rostro de Ayase. Su sonrisa se intensificó al notar a un Ayase con unas sonrojadas mejillas, una entrecortada respiración, y un pequeño pero creciente bulto en sus pantalones. La mirada del mayor se volvió lujuriosa, su ego había crecido tanto por haber excitado sin ninguna razón al menor.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí, Ayase?—. Preguntó el prestamista mientras que su mano izquierda aprisionaba el pequeño miembro del menor.

—Ngh...—. Jadeo el menor al sentir cómo Kanou tocaba su entrepierna. Toda esa semana el mayor no había puesto ni un sólo dedo con esas intenciones en él; pero por alguna extraña razón, eso alegro al rubio, un extraño sentimiento, el mismo que siempre tenía por esas sensaciones que le brindaba Kanou.

El mayor sin ningún pudor alguno, bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos del menor, dejando al descubierto ese pequeño pero erecto miembro, se hinco en el piso para estar en la altura del miembro del rubio. Con el dedo índice, el mayor comenzó hacer círculos en el glande, haciendo que el menor tuviera un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

—...Ahh...—soltó otro jadeo más sonoro—; K-Kanou-san..., yo... ¡Ahh!—. Gemido tras gemido salía de su cavidad bucal, con sólo esos simples toques que le daba el mayor en su glande.

—Parece que estas muy sensible, Ayase. Veamos que más sonidos puedes hacer—. El prestamista sin avisarle al menor, metió todo el miembro de Ayase en su boca, chupando cada lado del pene. La lengua del mayor comenzaba a moverse en círculos, mientras que su mano sobaba los testículos. Esto estaba mal, el mayor sabía que Ayase no estaba bien, algo tenia, pero eso después lo sabría ya que terminase su trabajo de darle placer a su rubio.

— ¡Ahh...ngh sí Kanou-san!—. Jadeó fuerte el menor cuando sintió que el mayor sacaba y metía su miembro de la boca, tan rápido y firme que lo hizo decir eso sin pensar, se ruborizo tanto que sus manos cubrieron su cara para no hacer visible ese color carmesí. Esto era demasía para el rubio, su cuerpo se sentía tan extraño, estaba tan sensible que ni el mismo comprendía que le pasaba a su cuerpo—Ahh...ahh...ahh—. El menor gemía cada vez que el mayor le chupaba, metía tan rápido su miembro y después lo sacaba lento, causando varios temblores en el rubio.

El menor ahora no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación tan embarazosa, pero le encantaba aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente.

— ¡Ahh!—. Sólo unos segundos más faltaron para que el rubio se corriera sin avisar en la boca del mayor. Este sin ningún asco succiono con mayor fuerza la esencia de Ayase, comiéndose y tragando cada gota, sin desperdiciar ninguna, provocando con eso que los espasmos de placer en el cuerpo menor se incrementaran.

—Ahora sí hay que irnos—. Dijo con una sonrisa el mayor levantándose del suelo.

Ayase asintió con la cabeza todo sonrojado, se subió su ropa y camino lentamente al mayor, para poder ir con el médico.

—Muy bien, ahora jovencito, dime cuáles son tus síntomas—. Demandó el mismo médico que había atendido al rubio cuando pasó eso.

—Emm...yo, pues... he tenido muchos dolores de cabeza, me siento muy cansado todos los días, a veces con sólo oler la comida me dan ganas de vomitar y, me dan muchas contracciones en mi estomago—. Decía Ayase jugando con sus dedos y bajando la mirada, pues, ahora en ese preciso momento el mayor le estaba dando una mirada recriminatoria por no decirle esos síntomas a él.

—Bueno, pues tendré que hacer unos estudios de sangre para ver cómo van tus leucocitos, necesito saber si no ha avanzado la anemia... ¿has tomado el medicamento correctamente, cierto?

—Lo ha tomado, yo me he encargado de eso—. Contestó enseguida el prestamista con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien. Las contracciones tal vez sean normales, pero para prevenir tendré que hacerte otra ecografía y no haya ninguna anomalía en tu estomago—. Concluyó el médico mientras anotaba en su cuadernillo lo que le tenían que hacer.

El médico condujo a ambos a una habitación blanca, donde había sólo otro doctor pero más joven. Hicieron que el menor se sentara en una silla para sacarle sangre. Cuando terminaron, lo levantaron y lo hicieron ahora recostarse en una camilla, el doctor más joven alzó hasta el pecho la camiseta blanca del menor, para que untara ese frio y espeso liquido transparente en su vientre. Ayase tembló enseguida por tan frio liquido.

El médico más joven comenzó a mover el aparato, hasta que lo detuvo en un lugar en específico, el hombre arrugó el entrecejo.

—Doctor—llamó el hombre al doctor más viejo—, esto es... un latido.

* * *

**Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, pero me tengo que ir hacer mi quehacer y no tengo tiempo de corregir, así que si ven una falta díganme, por favor.**

**Y, discúlpenme en serio por tardar tanto sin actualizar, pero me encontraba enferma y no me daban ganas de escribir U.U estaba tan mala que no me levantaba de la cama...**

**Pero ya regresé! Y vengo con todas las ganas del mundo (?)**

**:3 que les pareció este cap? **

**Les gusto? Ya comienza lo romanticón (/*O*)/**


	9. Capítulo 7: Descubriendo

—Diálogos—

—"Pensamientos"—

* * *

_Capítulo_ _7:_ "_Descubriendo_".

—¿Qué?—. Preguntó el doctor más viejo, reflejando en su mirada lo desconsertado que está por la información recibida hace unos segundos.

—¿Cómo que qué...? ¡Ustedes son los doctores, deben saber qué tiene Ayase!—. Gritó enseguida el prestamista igual de desconcertado que los hombres mayores de la habitación, el rubio sólo se quedó inerte en la camilla, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, Kanou tenía el ceño fruncido, al igual que el doctor joven que no apartaba el aparato yaciente en el vientre del menor.

—Es qué... E-Es un latido, pensé que sería el sonido que provocaban las contracciones, pero esto es simplemente diferente. Además, hay una masa dentro de su estómago, y, es lo que emite ese sonido— mencionó el doctor joven, volviendo ha mover el aparato en el vientre del menor—. Doctor... Esto no será...

—Debe ser imposible—. Mencionó el doctor mayor, tapándose la boca para que ninguna incoherencia saliese de su cavidad bucal. El prestamista estaba en su límite, esos doctores murmuraban por lo bajo sólo para ellos, sin tomarlo en cuenta; estaba desesperado. No podía recistir más, su coraje aumentaba y esos inútiles se habían quedado en shock. Kanou sin perder más el tiempo, se dirigió al doctor mayor, tomándolo del cuello y agitándolo para que reaccionase, obteniendo lo que quería.

—¡Tranquilo, señor Somuku..., le explicaré con más detalle qué es lo que le pasa al joven, pero por favor, tiene qué tranquilizarse!—. Rogaba el doctor para no ser molido a golpes, pues, el prestamista estaba bastante furioso.

—K-Kanou-san... Por favor, sólo hay que esperar, ellos nos tienen que explicar qué es lo que me sucede...—. Dijo el menor, calmando un poco al prestamista, puesto que ya había soltado al médico y se colocó al lado de su rubio. El prestamista sólo se encontraba desesperado, preocupado. «Latidos» esa simple palabra carcomía la mente del prestamista. No sabía él con exactitud qué pasaba en el cuerpo de su rubio. El doctor quitó el aparato que tenía el menor, limpiando ese espeso líquido transparente de su vientre, pues, al parecer el doctor no necesitaba observar más, puesto que se notaba que sabía qué tenía, al igual que el médico mayor.

Ayase se encontraba tan impaciente, quería él saber qué era lo que pasaba en su cuerpo, saber por qué su estómago le dolía.

—Bueno, señor Somuku. Esto que le diré, será impactante, pero tiene que tranquilizarse. El joven Ayase, al parecer había desarrollado en su estómago una masa, tal vez se hubiese hecho un tumor, pero pocos son los casos en los que sé qué desarrolla un pequeño útero, son aproximadamente ocho jovenes con este caso—. Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y proseguir en la atenta y atónita mirada del rubio y Kanou—Pero, éste es el primer caso que vemos..., En el que pueda un pequeño útero procrear vida. Aunque, por lo que el joven le pasó hace una semana, lo más probable fuese esto.

—¡Alto! ¡¿De qué carajos está usted hablando?! ¡¿Esto es una maldita broma?! ¡Porque le aseguro que no vivirá para contarla!—. Esto era el colmo, el mayor estaba tan furioso que una aura oscura desprendía de su atlético cuerpo, sino fuese porque estaba su rubio en la habitación, mataría sin piedad a ése hombre que osaba burlarse de él.

El médico dio un respingo cuando el mayor comenzó acercarse enfurecido; pero, se detuvo cuando escuchó un sollozo proveniente de Ayase. Cuando volteó a verlo, lo encontró con sus tersas y blancas manos cubriendo su rostro con abundantes lágrimas escurriendo.

—…Y-Yo l-lo siento K-Kanou-san... Yo, sólo seré un, un estorbo para ti...s-soy un fenómeno...—. Ahora ya no sería de utilidad para el prestamista, Ayase estaba tan confundido, pensaba que el prestamista con esto lo repudiaría, lo detestaría. Lo único que el menor creía que era de utilidad, sería para mantener relaciones sexuales, porque era eso lo único que buscaba el mayor, lo único que los mantenía unidos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía una opresión en su pecho al sólo imaginarse no estar con el prestamista, al no sentir sus miradas, sus carisias, esas sonrisas arrogantes que siempre le dedicaba.

El prestamista con sólo mirar el estado del menor, volvió esa culpabilidad. Se acerco al menor y lo tomó de la barbilla.

—¿Qué pasa, Ayase? —. Preguntó delicadamente el mayor.

—...N-Nada, sólo... Qué no sé lo que sucede. ¿A qué s-se refería con crear vida? Yo... Soy un hombre—. Aunque fuese lógicamente imposible que el menor crease vida, lo ponía a dudar por cómo los doctores se lo tomaban tan seriamente.

—Joven, usted... Es capaz físicamente de procrear—. Contestó el doctor mas joven— Tenemos qué mandar a los laboratorio su caso, para que puedan en el laboratorio examinarlo; cada doctor de éstas instalasiones y las públicas, tienen extrictamente manejado informar a las instalasiones de investigación de las enfermedades virales extremadamente peligrosas, así cómo también informar las anomalías—. Con cada palabra que había mensionado el médico más joven, hizo que el prestamista se pusiera aún más furioso de lo que se encontraba. Sabía él a qué se refería, querían utilizar al menor cómo a un conejillo de indias, experimentar con él, eso definitivamente no lo permitiría el mayor.

El prestamista enseguida tomó por la camisa al doctor, propinandole un golpe en plena cara, haciendo que su cráneo crujiera en el piso.

—¡Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a informar sobre esto, los mataré!—. La voz del prestamista sonó por toda la habitación estrepitosamente, haciendo que ambos hombres comenzaran a transpirar, ellos dos sabían que lo decía en serio, pues, jugar con las decisiones de un yakuza, era como jugar con su pellejo. Querían mantenerse vivos, al menos eso es lo que ambos médicos anhelaban, tenían familias las cuales mantener, ni se darían el lujo de permitir que sus familias corriesen algún peligro. El médico joven se levantó del suelo, puesto que el golpe recivido lo desconcertó.

—...N-No se preocupe, señor Somuku, no le informaremos a nadie. Sólo tenemos que mantener algún control de esto, si prefieren deshacerse del feto, podremos ayudarle—. Cuando Ayase escuchó esas palabras de los labios del médico anciano, se quedó en shock, sintió que su corazón se había deteniado por unos segundos. Estaban hablando de matar una vida. Una traicionera lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla, que el prestamista vio claramente.

—No nos desharemos del feto, sí en una mujer es arriesgado, no sé que tanto lo sería en él—. Kanou estaba decidido. Si el feto que crecía dentro de su rubio no le hacia ningún daño, se quedaría con él; pero, si el feto hacía que el menor corriera algún riesgo, no permitiría que esa cosa creciera dentro de él y lo dañase.

En la habitación del apartamento se encontraba Ayase recostado en la cama, mientras delicadamente sobaba su vientre con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Se sentía tan feliz, algo le daba una razón para no desanimarse, ni sentirse mal, apenas se había informado de esto y ya lo hacía soñar despierto. Le habían dicho que tenía una semana de gestación, aún se preguntaba cómo era eso posible; pero aún cómo fuese, sabía que esa pequeña criatura le daba esa felicidad, tendría a un hijo, tendría más familia, aunque fuese poca.

Pero todavía tenía esos confusos sentimientos por el prestamista, se sintió tan feliz cuando el mayor lo defendió, para que no lo llevasen a ningún lado y no experimentasen con él. Un enorme sentimiento que no conocía se alojó en su pecho.

Se levantó de la cama, mientras aún sobaba su vientre. Tenía que darse una ducha, puesto que no la había tomado el día de hoy y pronto oscurecería. Tenía que aprovechar mientras el prestamista no estaba en el apartamento, sino en su oficina arreglando algún papeleo.

Abrió el armario, que ahora pertenecía al rubio también. Mientras buscaba su pijama, una gran maleta calló, haciendo un estrepitoso sonido. Esa gran maleta se abrió, desplomando en todo el piso dinero.

Abundantes lágrimas escurrían por su poselana piel. Sollozos salían de su cambiada bucal. el menor se preguntaba cómo creyó que era importante para el mayor, si solamente quería su cuerpo, era lo único que le importaba, pero también le importaba que el rubio pagase la deuda.

—"¿Cómo es posible que se me haya olvidado algo tan importante...? Yo, soy un tonto... Estuve pensando tanto en Kanou-san, que había olvidado nuestra deuda, el no había mensionado nada sobre ella... Pero, ¿Por qué mi corazón se siente tan pesado? Yo...yo, estoy a punto de terminarla..., pero no quiero alejárme de Kanou-san, quiero estar a su lado, no quiero que me aleje, porque...porque yo l-lo, lo quiero"—. Pensaba el menor mientras tocaba su pecho con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ahora lo comprendía todo, ahora sabía qué eran esos confusos sentimientos hacía el mayor. Lo sabía, sabía porque no le desagradaban las carisias del mayor, porque necesitaba del prestamista..., porque dependía tanto del él.

Se había enamorado

* * *

Holi! Aquí nuevo capítulo!

¿Qué les pareció?

Kyaaaa ahora sí que es M-preg (/*0*)/

Esperó les haya gustado, me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, pues, que lo hice todo desde mí celular, es tan pesado hacerlo desde aquí...

Bueno, ya es tarde... Nos leemos luego...


	10. Capítulo 8: Sentimientos

—Diálogos—

* * *

Capítulo 8: "Sentimientos".

El rubio ahora comprendía todo, eso era lo más lógico, este amor era simplemente diferente a cualquier otro, este amor que él siente no era fraternal. Aunque el mayor le hubiese dicho que fuese de su familia, ahora ya no lo tomaba con ése sentido.

En este momento el se sentía destrozado, su corazón cada vez le pesaba más, y, esas lágrimas escurrían por su porcelana piel, abundantes e incontrolables.

Con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a levantar cada pedaso de papel yaciente en el frío suelo. Ahora ése dinero no le importaba, no tenia ningún valor. Cada billete que tomaba entre sus dedos, hacía recordar cada momento que se entregó en cuerpo y ahora en alma al prestamista, recordando exactamente cada detalle, cómo ésas frías yemas recorrían cada milímetro de su blanca piel, haciéndolo estremecer.

Al terminar de juntar cada billete y colocarlos en la maleta, la aguardó en el mismo lugar, procurando que no se notase mucho a simple vista, pues, el menor no quería que el prestamista la viese; quería que permaneciera así, tal cual está.

Suspiró, limpiando con sus pequeños dedos las pocas lágrimas que seguían escurriéndose por sus mejillas. Llevó su blanca mano a su vientre, acariciando delicadamente, con ternura, con esmero y devoción.

Ahora tenía con qué aferrarse, esa pequeño bebé que crecía dentro suyo, lo hacía tener una mínima esperanza de felicidad. ¿Pero a quién engañaba? Su felicidad no estaría completa sin el prestamista. Simplemente ésa era la realidad; aunque ese bebé fuera un milagro para él, sólo esperaba también lo fuese para el prestamista.

No quería perderlo, no quería que lo olvidase, simplemente el menor no podía aguantar tanta presión. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por el bebé, por ése amor que sentía por Kanou. El menor deseaba que eso mismo que él sentía, también lo sintiera el prestamista. Una sonrisa melancólica se posó en sus rosados labios.

Suspiró de nuevo, yendo al baño para darse esa anhelada ducha que necesitaba.

Al terminar de bañarse y vestirse, caminó a la sala que estaba sumergida en penumbras. Sus ojos chocaron con la tenue luz de la cocina, avisando que el prestamista había llegado; pero, lo que desconcertó al menor, era que ni siquiera le había avisado su llegada.

Caminó lentamente a la cocina, mientras que sus pequeños pasos resonaban claramente en el lugar, puesto que ningún sonido más se escuchaba.

Al asomar su pequeña cabeza en el umbral, contempló que el prestamista estaba sentado en la mesa de brazos cruzados, con su traje acomodado pulcramente.

—¿Kanou-san?—. Preguntó el menor, mientras se acercaba cauteloso, con la atenta mirada del prestamista posada en él.

Sus pequeños dedos comenzaron a jugar entre sí. Se mordió el labio inferior al estar en frente del prestamista, que no mencionaba ni una sola palabra; eso hizo que su pecho se sintiese más dolido.

Un sólo sollozo fue suficiente para el mayor, pues, él no aguantaba que su pequeño rubio llorase.

El mayor lo tomó de las muñecas, sentándolo en su regazo y atraerlo a su pecho.

—Todo está bien, Ayase—. Tranquilizaba el mayor, acariciando esos mechones rubios —Sé que esto tú no lo querías..., si quieres deshacerte del feto, está bien.

Eso sí que dejó en shock al menor.

—¡No!—. Contestó Ayase enseguida, mientras se apartada un poco del prestamista — Y-Yo no quiero eso..., sólo, no quiero eso —. Ayase bajo la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían escurrido.

El menor estaba tan bien, tan relajado al estar con el mayor. Levantó su cabeza, para que en un rápido movimiento depositara un beso en los labios del prestamista.

Kanou estaba tan sorprendido, pero tan feliz a la vez, puesto que sentir lo terso de los labios del menor, lo enloquecía.

Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del menor, sin tener ninguna objesion por él. Sus lenguas danzaban, una guerra entre ellas para saber quién dominaba; pero claro, el quien ganó fue el prestamista, por una gran ventaja.

El menor se separó por falta de aire, pues, ahora ya respiraba desacompasado. Una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla, que lentamente el prestamista limpió con su lengua, haciendo sonrojara al menor por el acto.

Eso era, simplemente ya lo comprendía mejor el menor, está enamorado, de la persona que lo compró y lo obligó a pagar una gran deuda. Pero eso ya lo tenía sin cuidado.

—Kanou-san... Y-Yo.

—Ayase— Interrumpió el mayor —, perdón... —. Ahora el menor se quedó sin habla, pues, el prestamista al parecer lo decía en serio, su rostro ni siquiera se inmutaba. Ayase no comprendía exactamente a qué se refería el mayor. Lo observó, mirando esos ojos oscuros neutrales que lo miraban directamente a sus azulinas pupilas —. Te arruiné la vida.

—¡N-No es verdad, Kanou-san! —Enseguida contestó el rubio, reflejando en su mirada una inigualable tristeza por lo que el mayor creía —. Tú, ahora eres mi familia..., no me gusta que la persona a cual quiero piense eso —. Antes de que se dieron cuenta el menor, se sonrojó hasta las orejas por lo que acababa de confesar. Hace unos cuantos minutos se había dado cuenta lo que sentía por el mayor y ya lo había dicho. Se tapó la boca enseguida y se disponía a levantarse del lugar en el que yacía cómodamente.

Pero, al parecer no era la suerte del rubio, puesto que el prestamista tan impactado que estuviese, no dejó que su rubio se fuera después de lo que pronunciaron sus delicados y rosados labios.

El mayor tomó con sus dedos el delicado y fino mentón de Ayase.

—¡Ayase, voltea! —. Demandaba el mayor desesperado, pues, ni con que haya voltedo el fino mentón del rubio, no se dignaba a mirarlo; puesto que sus pupilas viajaban a otro sitio que no fuese ese rostro masculino. Ayase frunció sus labios Cuando por fin miró al mayor —¿Lo has dicho en serio?—. Preguntó el mayor con el ceño fruncido.

El menor no sabía qué contestar, no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería confesar lo que su corazón le demandaba; por miedo a ser rechazando con plabras crueles por parte del prestamista.

Ver la dominante mirada del mayor lo sonrojo, ese color carmesí característico cuando se avergonzaba. Cerró los ojos y asintió con su cabeza. Pero, al recordar su deuda, las lágrimas volvían a dominar en sus orbes azulinas, puesto que no quería ver cómo el mayor se burlaba de él; sería demasiado para su corazón.

Al no recibir alguna respuesta por el prestamista, hizo abrió sus ojos lentamente, mientras que sus lágrimas se escurrían abundantes.

—...Estoy feliz...—. Murmuró el mayor con una mirada sombría, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que sorprendió al menor. Ayase al haber escuchado esas palabras se sonrojó.

«Estoy feliz» eso que pronunció el mayor, hizo que una gran calidez creciera dentro del pecho de Ayase.

—¿F-Feliz...? ¿Por qué Kanou-san?

* * *

Holi! (/*0*)/ disculpen la tardanza, pero estoy enganchada con un proyecto de mi escuela, lo tenía que terminar, sino reprobaba xD

Sé que no hay lemon, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo habrá n_n

¿Deje a mis queridos lectores con intriga? (/0-0)/

Espero que les guste!


	11. Capítulo 9:Confesión

—Diálogos—

**Advertencia**: Lemon.

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Confesión._

Un silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera, puesto que ninguna palabra era pronunciada por esas dos siluetas que yacían inertes, sin mover ningún sólo musculo. Los delgados labios de Ayase querían pronunciar alguna palabra más, para que su interrogante fuese respondida, pero el miedo, la inseguridad se apoderaba de él, haciende que sus carnosos y rojizos labios temblaran por la impotencia y no pronunciaran ningún sonido.

Su mirada azulina sólo se concentraba en la silueta que estaba frente él, que se mordía el labio inferior, pero aún así con una tenue sonrisa. El menor se removió incomodo, puesto que al estar sentado a horcajadas en el regazo del mayor, lo inquietaba.

El menor se sentía un poco mareado, pero tan feliz por esas palabras que al final había pronunciado Kanou; se sentía igual que él. En un movimiento rápido, Ayase abrazó al prestamista, rodeando con sus delgados brazos su cuello, sorprendiendo aún más al mayor.

—…Kanou-san, p-por favor… quiero saber, ¿por qué estas feliz? —. Las mejillas de Ayase las sentía arder, cómo si estas quemaran y quisiesen carbonizarse; ése calor no lo soportaba, era demasiado.

Cuando el prestamista intentó separar al menor para verlo a los ojos, este se opuso por la simple razón de sentirse avergonzado. Acababa de confesar los sentimientos que habían estado incrustados en su pecho, sin darse siquiera cuenta que estaban ahí desde un gran lapso de tiempo.

La mirada del menor comenzaba a nublarse, se sentía mareado por tantas emociones que surgían de él. El siempre había sido una persona reservada, sus sentimientos fraternales sólo habían sido dirigidos a sus únicos familiares, y, ahora, el confundió esos sentimientos y se hicieron más fuertes y diferentes respecto al prestamista; esto era tan confuso que lo hacían dudar, pero no respecto a los sentimientos que abarcaban su mente, pues esos sentimientos amorosos sabía que eran reales, pero no recíprocos.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior, para que ningún gimoteo saliese de su cavidad bucal y alarmase al prestamista, puesto que no quería alejarse de él, quería permanecer así, cálido, protegido. Pero, su cuerpo se tenso cuando el prestamista pronunció su nombre de una manera tan dolorosa, tan melancólica que sólo lo hacía confundirse más de lo que ya estaba.

—… Soy feliz, porque estas a mi lado, Ayase—pronunció Kanou en un susurro en el oído del menor, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo del rubio. ¿Era verdad lo que el mayor decía? pero como fuese, si es una mentira, Ayase se aferraría a ella…, porque quiere ser feliz—. Pero sé que tú no lo eres…, estas aquí porque yo te he obligado, Ayase. Sólo estas aquí por la deuda que te he hecho pagar—. Ayase quería detener todas esas desgarradoras palabras que pronunciaba el mayor, pero simplemente no podía, estaba tan impactado que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que su mente le demandaba—. Así que he decidido que puedes irte a donde quieras… así será más seguro para ti y el bebé, podrás ahora vivir cómo tú lo desees…, al fin y al cabo, ya casi pagas tu deuda… —. El mayor se apartó del menor en contra de su voluntad, éste quería seguir abrazado al prestamista, pero al ser más fuerte el mayor, no tuvo ningún problema.

— ¡Por favor, n-no! —. Ésas palabras lo estaban destrizando lentamente; todo, absolutamente todo lo que el mayor decía desmoronaba cualquier sueño e ilusión que tenía el menor.

—Ayase, ¡sé que estás aquí sólo por lo que te he hecho pagar!…, no estarías aquí si no me debieras ¿Verdad…? —. El prestamista estaba completamente serio, puesto que aún no podía creer lo que el menor le decía; era simplemente imposible que una cosa tan hermosa pasara, lo que había dicho Ayase, sólo seria por su personalidad sumisa, esa personalidad que el mayor le encantaba; porque no era lastima lo que sentía el rubio, era necesidad por hacer a una persona feliz, simplemente eso.

El mayor estaba dispuesto a levantarse y bajar al menor de su regazo, pero Ayase lo detuvo.

— ¡No Kanou-san, escúchame! —. Era tan difícil que las palabras saliesen de sus labios. Lo amaba, esa sola palabra quería que fuera pronunciada, Ayase deseaba que el prestamista lo entendiera —…Por favor, yo…, no me alejes de ti. Eres, tú e-eres la persona a lo que le he permitido ser parte de mi vida, y… y con la cual ahora voy a formar una familia…—. Kanou se sorprendió, tanto que sus músculos no reaccionaban y sólo veía las cristalinas lágrimas que se escurrían por las sonrojadas mejillas del menor. ¿Era cierto lo que el menor decía?, ésa pregunta rondaba en la mente del prestamista; pero ésa respuesta que obtuvo del rubio, lo dejó complacido.

No lo apartó, dejó que siguiese sentado en su regazo, contemplando al joven rubio que le salvó una vez. Pero, si mentía el rubio, ya era demasiado tarde; el prestamista no lo dejaría ir.

El mayor lentamente posó sus grandes manos en la espalda de Ayase, recorriendo con ellas su espina dorsal, sintiendo en sus yemas la delicada y tersa piel que ahora le pertenecía. Encima de él tembló ese frágil cuerpo que seguía sollozando. El mayor llevó sus gruesos labios en el oído del menor, besando y mordiendo su lóbulo, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda de arriba hacia abajo sin detenerse de lamer su lóbulo.

Ayase simplemente sentía placer, el no sabía el por qué su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba tan rápido a esas caricias, tal vez era esos cambios que ahora comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo. Pero, con los actos del prestamista sólo una gran e inmensa calidez en su pecho seguía surgiendo; era sólo felicidad al saber que no era rechazado por la persona que abarcaba el mayor tiempo su mente.

— Mmm… —. Ayase reprimió un pequeño gemido al sentir cómo el prestamista dejaba de acariciar su espalda y comenzaba hacerlo en sus caderas. Era tan exquisita la sensación de sentir la fricción que estaba haciendo el prestamista, pues, el menor al estar sentado en el regazo de Kanou, podía sentir la entrepierna palpitante de éste. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible para luchar y reprimir los pequeños jadeos que soltaba su cavidad bucal.

El mayor en un rápido movimiento, tomó al rubio de sus muslos y levantándose del lugar, haciendo que el menor rodeara con sus delgadas piernas la cintura del prestamista, provocando que la fricción se volviera más intensa, puesto que el palpitante miembro del mayor rosaba la entrada del menor sobre la ropa tan delgada que usaba Ayase.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, el prestamista tomó rumbo hacia la habitación. Cada paso que daba el mayor hacia su destino, sólo impacientaba al menor, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido para el más alto. Kanou rozó sus gruesos labios en los delgados y finos del menor, dándole un beso tierno e inocente, provocando que el menor cerrara los ojos y tomara del cuello al prestamista para disfrutar de lo que el mayor le brindaba.

Y, sin que Ayase se percatara, ya habían llegado a la habitación. Por falta de aire el rubio se aparó unos solos centímetros para tomar bocanadas de aire desesperado, para después darle al mayor una sonrisa de felicidad por saber que el prestamista ya no lo alejaría; el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa.

El mayor dejó delicadamente al rubio en la cama, para poder deshacerse de la ropa superior, el saco lo aventó, al igual que su corbata y camiseta, dejando al descubierto su dorso desnudo. El prestamista se posicionó encima de Ayase, acercándose ahora en el oído del menor.

—Ayase…, te amo, cómo no tienes una idea—. El cálido aliento que se mezclaba con esas palabras, estremeció por completo al menor, y una felicidad inigualable emanaba de su cuerpo.

—… ¡Y-Yo también Kanou-san!…—. El menor se lanzó y abrazó al prestamista por el cuello con ahora lágrimas de felicidad. Todo ya estaba mejorando, ahora todo ya sería mejor.

El mayor correspondió el abrazo gustoso, el no creyó que también el rubio sintiese lo mismo que él; era todo un maravilloso y esplendido sueño, sólo que en este, no podría despertar porque era la realidad.

El prestamista se separó de abrazo, apresando desesperado los delgados labios del rubio. El menor permitió que el mayor explorase su cavidad bucal a su antojo, sintiendo cómo esa suave lengua se adentraba y jugaba con la de él, en una danza erótica, en la cual los dos podían jugar.

Otra vez, con pesar se separaron por la falta de aire. El menor jadeaba, dándole al prestamista una vista tan exquisita que no podía dejar de observar, puesto que el menor estaba sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados y pequeños rastros de saliva en la camisura de sus ahora rojos labios. El mayor volteó al menor boca abajo, levantado su trasero para dejarlo completamente a su vista, aunque no veía demasiado puesto que aún tenía su ropa. Ayase se sentía verdaderamente avergonzado, pero deseaba que esto pasara, que esto ocurriese sin tener dinero a cambio.

El menor dio un pequeño respingo al sentir cómo el mayor frotaba su duro miembro en su trasero, haciéndolo soltar un fuerte jadeo.

— ¡Ah, K-Kanou-san! —. Gimió fuertemente Ayase al sentir cómo el mayor llevaba su grande mano al pequeño y palpitante miembro del rubio. El menor estaba realmente sensible, cualquier caricia que daba el mayor, hacia reaccionar enseguida su cuerpo.

Kanou con su avilés manos desabrochó el pantaloncillo, bajándolo junto con el bóxer del menor. Era una vita tan excitante, que incluso con sólo ver el prestamista sintió pinchazos en su entrepierna, tan constantes que comenzaba a doler. El mayor mejor se deshizo de sus pantalones enseguida, ahora quedando con sólo su bóxer. Se posicionó de nuevo en el trasero del menor, volviendo hacer una exquisita fricción que hacia gemir más al menor.

— Ahh…Ngh—Jadeó el menor al sentir la gran y fría mano del mayor en su miembro, mientras seguía frotando su grande y dura entrepierna en su trasero; el menor no lo aguantaba, sentía cómo el mayor frotaba su miembro en su entrada, pero no lo podía sentir por completo, puesto que aún tenía puestos sus delgados bóxer. El mayor comenzó a masturbar el menor sin dejar que sintiese esa fricción exquisita, quería volverlo loco —Ahh...Kanou-san…Mmm—. El menor se sentía acalorado, estaba tan excitado que no notaba cuánto gemía y jadeaba.

El prestamista al sentir mojada su mano, la quitó y la llevó hacia la entrada del menor, sobando con su dedo medio la rosada entrada, usando el pre-semen cómo lubrigante. Metió su dedo delicadamente, sin lastimar al menor, puesto que al estar embarazado tenía que tener mucho cuidado con no sobrepasarse. Después de que sintiera lo suficiente dilatado como para meter más dedos, introdujo otros dos, dilatando por completa la entrada del rubio.

Su entrepierna dolía demasiado, pero tenía que aguantar y no lastimar al rubio, ya tenía suficiente con hacerlo una vez, así que sacó su miembro y lo alineó en la entrada del menor, levantando un poco más su trasero para tener más acceso; lo metió lentamente, sintiendo cómo las paredes anales de Ayase se contraían con la intromisión.

—Mmm…—gimió bajo Ayase al sentir por completo al prestamista, se sintió feliz cuando el mayor se adentro en el, tan delicada y tiernamente que una lagrimilla salió de su azulina mirada. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando el menor comenzó a mover sus caderas, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de darle la espalda al prestamista, pero era una posición que al mayor le gustaba demasiado.

El mayor al sentir que el rubio se movía, comenzó a moverse, gruñendo por reprimir las ganas de acelerar el ritmo y penetrarlo más intensamente.

—Ahh…—. El menor se enloquecía cuando el mayor sacaba su miembro y lo metía rápido, estremeciendo por completo su cuerpo, sin parar de jadear. Pasando unos cuantos segundos, el mayor aceleró sus movimientos, llevando sus labios al cuello del menor y chupeteándolo para dejar unas cuantas marcas, reclamando que él le pertenecía— ¡Ahh…ahí, sí…Ahh! —. El menor se sonrojó hasta las orejas por gemir y pedirlo de esa manera lo que su mente le demandaba. El mayor sonrió de lado, dando todas sus estocadas en el lugar que al menor lo enloquecía—Ahh…Ahh…Ahh—. Ahora el menor jadeaba sin reprimir ni uno sólo de ellos, puesto que vio que al mayor le encantaba que hiciera eso y lo hacía excitarse más.

El menor cansado de sostener su peso con sus brazos, se dejó caer en la almohada, dejando más accesibilidad para el mayor.

El prestamista sentía que estaba en el cielo, en el paraíso, pero, al ver que Ayase se dejó caer, decidió cambiar la posición, en la que él se acostaba en la cama y el menor se montaba sobre su miembro. Ayase se avergonzó cuando el mayor lo cambió a esa posición, pero estaba tan excitado que mejor decidió moverse de arriba abajo, cabalgándolo, teniendo aún más adentro el miembro duro del mayor.

—Ahh…Ay…Ay…—. El menor no paró de gemir, haciendo que un hilito de saliva se escurriera de sus labios. Ayase no lo soportaba, era demasiado placer cuando estaba siendo masturbado por la gran mano del prestamista y el cabalgándolo sin parar y, sin más, el menor se corrió en la mano del prestamista; pero no dejó de moverse.

— ¡Arg! —Gruñó el mayor al correrse dentro del menor, sintiendo la exquisitez de las paredes anales de Ayase contraerse mucho más; si, esto era el paraíso.

El menor ahora cansado, se recostó en el pecho del mayor, sin sacar aún el miembro del prestamista. Jadeante, observó a los ojos al castaño, viendo lo que reflejaban, y, ahora sabía que la felicidad era verdad, y que el también la sentía.

* * *

**:v No me convence el capítulo, ciento que es muy empalagoso…, pero bueno. **

**Perdón la tardanza, pero me castigaron la computadora jejeje (no se preocupen, que no me porte tan mal xD)**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**¿Es muy empalagoso, o así está bien?**

**(*u*)/ Creo que ya lo notaron, el capitulo es muy largo, he! ¿Les gusta así?**

**Bueno, si hay faltas me disculpo, ya que no he corregido nada, después lo hago xD… sin más qué decir, me voy…**


	12. Capítulo 10: Inevitable

—Diálogos—

[...] cambio de escenario.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Inevitable.

Apurado el joven Ayase arreglaba las cosas que tendría que llevar con su doctor, puesto que ya tenía tres semanas de embarazo y obviamente tenía que tener un estricto control de la pequeña criaturita que crecía dentro de él. Esa abrumadora sensación de tener en su vientre una vida lo hacía moverse torpemente mientras preparaba todos los análisis clínicos que se le han hecho en el trascurso del embarazo.

Él y el prestamista iban cada semana con un doctor privado, donde no hubiera personas alrededor que pudiesen delatar esa anormalidad que tenía el joven rubio; porque eso era, una anormalidad en su cuerpo que había creado en su vientre, una matriz fértil…, algo que nunca había pasado, ni siquiera a los ocho jóvenes que presentaban en su cuerpo una matriz, pero a diferencia de Ayase, las de ellos eran infértiles. Por ello, el prestamista había contratado a los dos doctores que habían atendido al principio a Ayase, procurando que todo saliese correctamente en su embarazo.

El menor al tener listos sus papeles, sonrió cálidamente a su pequeño vientre que aún se encontraba plano; lo acarició con sus delgados y blancos dedos, sin desvanecer esa radiante sonrisa de su angelical rostro.

Caminó hasta sentase en la cama que ahora compartía cada noche con el prestamista. Ya habían declarado abiertamente lo que sentían; pero, aún así el mayor no se mostraba tan afectuoso con en rubio, ya no había mencionado esas palabras que llenaron de calidez el pecho de Ayase, ahora oprimiéndolo en una amarga sensación. Ayase sabía que era difícil para el prestamista demostrar sus sentimientos, porque a él también se le había complicado al hacerlo, pero ya no. El menor sabía cuánto amor le tenía el mayor, lo sabía.

Una pequeña risilla salió de sus carnosos y rosados labios, recordando cuán de preocupado y nervioso se ponía el mayor con cada consulta que tenía por su embarazo, eso lo ponía tan feliz.

— ¿Estás listo ya, Ayase?—El menor dio un pequeño brinco en su cama cuando el prestamista lo llamó desde el umbral de la habitación, recargado el mayor con sus fuertes brazos cruzándolos.

—Sí, ya estoy listo, Kanou-san—Contestó Ayase enseguida tomando el sobre donde contenía toda la documentación necesaria. Al plantarse Ayase frente al mayor y, contemplarlo elegante, se sonrojó enseguida agachando su cabeza. El menor aún se avergonzaba de verlo directamente a la cara, pues siempre se venían los recuerdos cuando él y el mayor se habían declarado; un recuerdo tan alegre para él.

El mayor sonrió de medio lado al percatarse de las mejillas sonrojadas de Ayase.

—Entonces vamos, se hará tarde—.El mayor caminó enseguida para salir del apartamento, siendo seguido de un sonrojado Ayase.

Los dos al llegar donde estaba aparcado el auto del prestamista, subieron. El menor se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y a lado del él estaba el mayor tratando de encender el auto. Extrañado el mayor, volvió a intentar encenderlo, pero no obtenía ningún resultado.

—Kanou-san, ¿qué pasa?—Preguntó preocupado el menor, al notar la expresión de extrañeza que tenía el prestamista.

—Al parecer el auto no quiere encender—Contestó Kanou—; pero, es extraño, el auto es nuevo, no pudo haberse averiado tan pronto—.Enfadado el mayor salió del vehículo, dejando a un confundido rubio dentro.

El rubio observaba cómo el mayor revisaba el auto, abriendo la cajuela y perdiéndolo de vista. Suspiró, tal vez llegaría tarde a su cita con el médico. Desesperado el menor, desató el cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto e ir con el prestamista; pero, se quedó congelado al ver por el retrovisor unos cinco hombres con armas, caminando en su dirección. Alarmado se ocultó en los asientos de atrás, para que esos hombres no divisaran su cabeza.

—K-Kanou-san—Llamó el menor, preocupado, pues sabía que el prestamista no tenía alguna oportunidad con esos hombres, ya que el mayor sólo portaba una pequeña pistola por precaución. El menor preocupado, volvió a llamar al prestamista, pero él no aparecía, preocupándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Ayase confundido sólo se limitaba a esconderse más en el auto, sabía que algo había pasado con el mayor, no contestaba a su llamado. Además de que tal vez ésos hombres estaban ahí por algo que hizo el prestamista, algo que los haya hecho enfadar.

— ¡Ayase, ven!—Llamó el prestamista quedamente al abrir la puerta trasera del auto, sorprendiendo al menor, pero logrando formar una sonrisa en su rostro. Ayase enseguida salió del auto, agachándose como lo hacía el prestamista. Los dos caminaban procurando que esos hombres no los vieran, aliviados que los demás autos los taparan.

— ¿Qué pasa…K-Kanou-san?— Preocupado el menor seguía al prestamista, que se había detenido y escondido detrás de una camioneta.

—No lo sé—contestó el mayor—. ¡Ayase, mírame!—El menor preocupado obedeció al mayor, viendo esas oscuras pupilas que demostraban preocupación—Esos hombres que has visto, no son los únicos, hay más. Yo no puedo con todos ellos—Decía el mayor, viendo momentáneamente cómo los hombres se habían enfurecido de no encontrarlos ahí, eran demasiados. Volvió su vista al menor, que ahora se encontraba tan pálido como una hoja, traspirando y temblando descontroladamente.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó…? yo…, Kanou-san, que fue lo que hiciste—Preguntaba el menor desesperado, no obteniendo respuesta del mayor. El prestamista sólo frunció sus labios, chasqueando su lengua, volteó su cabeza en dirección de aquellos hombres armados.

Ayase no obtuvo respuesta, sólo veía cómo el mayor intentaba marcar en su celular, pero no había señal para pedir ayuda.

— ¡Maldición!—Dijo bajo el prestamista para que esos hombres no lo escucharan, tomando bruscamente del brazo de Ayase y caminando ahora rápido fuera de los estacionamientos.

Ayase asustado sólo dejó que el prestamista lo tomara del brazo y jaloneara. Sabía que el mayor estaba preocupado también, por ello no protestaba ante ese brusco agarre que ejercía el mayor. Al salir un poco del estacionamiento y pasar por los pasillos, unas ganas de vomitar terribles lo invadieron, puesto que en esos pasillos, se encontraban los cuerpos sin vida de los guardias. Una escena tan grotesca, ver cómo la sangre escurría de esos cuerpos, sus extremidades desgarradas y cortadas seguramente con cuchillos, cómo las entrañas estaban regadas por el suelo…, todo era espeluznante.

El mayor estaba sorprendido por lo que veía; ahora sí que estaban en problemas. Kanou preocupado por el bienestar del menor, lo abrazó y cargó, tapando sus cristalinos ojos para que no viera esa desgarradora escena que traumatizaría al menor, tal vez el estuviese acostumbrado, pero el rubio no. Además, sus vidas seguramente están en peligro.

El menor se sentía tan mareado, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, no lo soportaba. Sus sollozos aumentaron, pero se escuchaban tan lejanos al igual que cada paso firme que daba el prestamista, mientras el yacía abrazado a su pecho. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que sólo deseaba que fuera una terrible pesadilla, anhelaba que lo fuera. Por ello, cerró sus ojos y todos los sonidos se iban mitigando con cada segundo, mientas las luces se esfumaban… se había desmayado.

[...]

Una gran pesadez en su cuerpo sentía, pero también una fuerte jaqueca. Ayase abrió sus ojos, viendo una habitación en completas penumbras, y claramente desconocida, no era su habitación y la del mayor. En cuanto el mayor apareció en sus pensamientos, se sentó enseguida en esa gran cama.

— ¡¿Kanou-san?!—Gritó Ayase desesperado, situando su borrosa vista en cualquier lugar de esa oscura habitación, divisando en la esquina la silueta que más deseaba ver en ese momento. El mayor se levantó del pequeño sillón en el que yacía sentado cómodamente, para observar el angelical rostro de su rubio durmiendo. Al levantarse, prendió una pequeña lámpara situada al lado de la cama, sentándose en ella.

Ayase frunció un poco su ceño al notar que en el labio del mayor, estaba hinchado, con una cortada y un poco morado.

—Tranquilo, Ayase. No es nada.

—Pero…—Calló un momento, viendo minuciosamente cada parte del mayor; estaba herido, eso sólo confirmaba que no era una pesadilla lo que había pasado— ¿Qué, qué pasó…Kanou-san? ¿Estás bien?

—Tranquilo—Trató de calmar el mayor—, ya dije que no es nada—Suspiró el prestamista, tratando de ordenar todo pensamiento y poder explicar con coherencia lo que quería decir.

El menor se coloco enzima del prestamista, sentándose en horcajadas mientras estiraba sus delgados brazos, posándolos alrededor del cuello del mayor. Ayase comenzó a sollozar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Kanou-san? dímelo.

—Mira Ayase, no podremos regresar por un tiempo al apartamento, y tampoco iré a trabajar. Estarán vigilando los dos lugares, esperando que volvamos—pausó un momento, acariciando los rubios cabellos de su chico—. Ayase, al parecer… se han enterado de tu estado.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Cuál estado?—Preguntó confundido el menor, separándose un poco para observar los ojos oscuros del prestamista.

—…Saben que estas esperando, Ayase. Saben que estás en cinta, eres el único chico que ha podido quedar embarazado y, te quieren a ti. No conozco muy bien a esas personas, pero harán lo que sea para tenerte en sus manos, no lo permitiré—Concluyó el prestamista, viendo cómo los ojos del menor se cristalizaban aún más.

— ¿P-Para qué me quieren?

—Te quieren para estudiarte, no es algo normal que seas fértil. Seguramente te venderán a alguna persona que le intereses.

—Si…si me llagan a encontrar…el bebé…

— ¡No te encontrarán! por eso nos alejaremos por un tiempo del lugar, he apartado boletos para irnos a Estados Unidos.

— ¿Qué?

* * *

**¿Se esperaban algo así? (0u0)/**

**De verdad, PERDÓN! Prometí actualizar, pero mi mamá (otra vez) me castigó la computadora, y cuando quise actualizar la historia, me di cuenta que mi hermano… formateó la computadora donde estaban TODOS mis documentos, borrando el capítulo de más de 3000 palabras (lo doble que éste) ( T n T) shore musho! **

**Espero me disculpen….**

**Ahh, y pues, esto se me ocurrió… (0u0) quería hacer más drama… (?) xD**

**Bueno, si más que decir, me voy…**


	13. Capítulo 11: El viaje

_Capítulo_ 11: "El viaje".

—Diálogos—

•••→Cambio de escenario.

* * *

Su azulina mirada se ensanchó, tanto que sus pupilas se resecaron. Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, mientras que un ligero aliento se salió lentamente de esos carnosos labios carmín.

¿Hablaba realmente en serio el prestamista?

No lo podía creer. Bajó lentamente la mirada a las blancas sabanas que yacían puestas en sus delgadas piernas. Sus puños se cerraron mientras que de sus tersos dedos la estrujaban.

—Pero...— Intentó pronunciar,pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas de las cuales decir.

—¡Ayase, mírame!— Rogó el prestamista, tocado con sus gruesos dedos la delicada y tersa mejilla del abrazó más, juntando sus cuerpos por completo, dejando que cayera a un lado la sábana de seda.

— No hay opción, Ayase. Esas personas tienen mucha influencia entre los grupos Yakuzas, su objetivo eres tú. No puedo dejar que te pase algo...

—Pero debe haber otras opciones Kanou-san...

—¡No las hay!— Lo interrumpió con un grito. El menor sorprendido, bajó la mirada, y de sus azules ojos se comenzaron a mostrar unas cristalinas lágrimas. El mayor arrepentido, tomó de sus dedos el rostro del menor, observando el sufrimiento que cargaba el rubio, ese dolor que se notaba en su mirar. El prestamista, tampoco quería que pasara esto, no lo quería, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Ayase, perdona. Pero es necesario que por un tiempo salgamos del país. Entiéndeme. No quiero que te pase nada malo.

El prestamista con sus gruesos dedos limpió cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Acercó su rostro al del menor, rozando sus labios con los carmesí del rubio.

Faltaba sólo unos milímetros para que se fundieran en ese tierno beso. Los dos lo necesitaban, lo anhelaban tanto que, sin pensarlo dos veces cerraron los ojos y sus labios se unieron.

Sus labios se movían en un acompasado movimiento, suave, tierno e innegable para ambos. Al poco tiempo, su necesidad de respirar los hizo separarse.

—Kanou-san, ¿Qué haremos respecto al embarazo? Hoy me tenían que hacerme un eco. Para poder ver el bebé... —La voz se fue mitigando conforme decía cada palabra. Su mirada divagó en un punto inexistente.

—No te preocupes, allá hay un médico de confianza — Dijo el mayor, observando cómo el menor estaba preocupado.

El prestamista se sentía culpable, si sólo hubiese amenazado a ésos médicos, no hubiesen abierto la boca. Ayase no estuviese tan desesperado.

Pero no podía hacer nada, ninguno de los dos. Porque el hubiera no existe. Aunque más los deseara.

•••

—Konou-san... ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? — Preguntó el menor inquieto, observando por la pequeña ventana del avión. Agradecía el rubio que el avión en el que habían abordado ambos, estuviese completamente vacío, puesto que el prestamista había reservado uno particular.

Ayase miró por la pequeña ventana, donde claramente se veía que volaban por encima del gran mar. El rubio tragó saliva, nervioso. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para tranquilizarse, ya que había dejado su hogar, en el lugar que había vivido toda su vida. pero ahora eso ya no importaba, ya no era de ningún valor, porque ahora su hogar es con el prestamista y esa pequeña criatura que crecía dentro de él. No importaba donde fuera, si estaba el prestamista se sentía completamente seguro.

El menor al sentir una gran mano rozar su mejilla, abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules, mirando a quién le brindaba esa tierna y reconfortante caricia. Le sonrió al mayor, con una gran expresión de alegría en su rostro, pues si el mayor estaba a su lado, no le importaba nada más. Ésa sería su felicidad.

—Cuando lleguemos, tendremos que descansar. El cambio de horario se te hará un poco difícil hasta que te acoples a el — Dijo el prestamista mientras seguía acariciando delicadamente la blanca y tersa piel de su mejilla.

—De acuerdo, Kanou-san...

* * *

HOLA disculpen si tarde en actualizar xDrealmente perdón!Ademáss siento que este capítulo sea bastante corto xDDD bueno, sin más me voy...


	14. Capítulo 12: Sorpresa

**Lamento la gran tardanza. Espero que el capítulo lo compense. **

* * *

_Capítulo 12: "Sorpresa"._

* * *

Se acarició el vientre que se encontraba un poco abultado. Sonrió, pues se sentía de alguna manera sumamente alegre. No había duda, ése pequeño bebé que crecía era un verdadero milagro para él y Kanou ¿Cuántos chicos que tenían matriz como él tenían la probabilidad de tener un pequeño niño? ¡Ninguno! Seguramente aquellos jóvenes se sentían de alguna manera fenómenos, como alguna vez él se sintió.

Pero sabía él que quedó en cinta por la simple razón de que él salía con un hombre ¿Qué tal si esos chicos querían salir con mujeres? Era sumamente difícil decirle a su pareja que también tenían matriz.

Sacudió la cabeza, pues ¡Eso no tenía importancia ahora!

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la inmensa pared de enfrente. Las siete de la noche. Seguramente Kanou no tardaría en llegar. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Efectivamente su embarazo se comenzaba a notar. Miró su atuendo, un holgado short color blanco, con una camisa color celeste, que hacía que su estómago se viera claramente abultado. Era extraño, hace unas dos semanas había llegado a Estados Unidos, y su vientre se abultaba de manera vertiginosa. No sabía si era malo o simplemente era algo natural por ser de complexión delgada.

Se puso zapatos celestes que combinaban de una manera agraciada con todo su atuendo. Su cabello ahora era más largo, pues ya tenía tiempo que no lo cortaba. Pero se miró, realmente parecía una bella y agraciada joven. Era algo afeminado, lo sabía. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, no había nada qué hacer, su piel era simplemente blanca y tersa, su cabello largo, sedoso y rubio, sus ojos grandes con tupidas pestañas negras llamativas, que si parpadeaba le daba una vista a cualquiera espectacular. Y su mirar, ahora ese mirar era distinto, sus ojos llevaban un brillo indescifrable, pero que era verazmente felicidad.

Caminó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Joven Ayase ¿Se le ofrece algo?—Le preguntó una mujer de avanzada edad, pero de una figura delicada y agraciada. Pues Kanou se había asegurado de contratar a personas que hablaran japonés, y que de alguna forma fuesen verdaderamente eficientes en su trabajo. Cada una tenía su área; unas se encargaban de las compras, otras de cocinar, y las otras restantes limpiar pulcramente el departamento y cuidar estrictamente al joven rubio, que de ahora en adelante tenía que tener un estricto cuidado en su embarazo, pues desde que se alojaron en este lugar no había asistido a ninguna de sus citas médicas.

Preocupante era saber que no había un cuidado exacto para su estado. Kanou se había decepcionado del doctor que creyó ser de confidencia, pues sus fuentes de completa confianza descascararon al farsante médico, que sólo le interesaba de alguna manera tener más ingresos económicos. Y no dudaría en delatar el estado del menor.

Ayase miró gentil a la mujer, moviendo frenéticamente su cabeza en negación.

—No, no se preocupe Lili-san—El rubio alzó la cabeza, torciendo sus labios al lado izquierdo, pensando—. Bueno, tal vez sí. He querido preparar la cena de Kanou-san, me encantaría hacerlo yo…

—Pero joven, ese es nuestro trabajo… nosotras lo haremos…—Debatió la mujer.

—Pero yo lo quiero hacer, hace mucho que no cocino y verdaderamente me encantaría hacerle algo— Concluyó el menor, haciendo que la sirvienta Lili asintiera derrotada. Era ella quien se encargaba de supervisar que el trabajo de sus demás compañeras sea eficiente. Pero sabía que traería problemas si dejaba que el joven cocinara, era algo arriesgado para su trabajo, por no admitir que tenía miedo que su jefe la despidiese enseguida.

Ayase se dirigió a la cocina, caminando delicadamente por el grácil y bello piso de mármol. Miró a las mujeres que se comenzaban a preparar la cena, pero él se acercó y les sonrió.

—Chicas, no se preocupen. Yo haré hoy la cena, quiero hacerle una sorpresa a Kanou-san—Las mujeres eran jóvenes y realmente bellas, rubias y de ojos azules. Pero ellas se miraron confusas e indecisas, pues ellas tres siempre se encargaban de cocinar para el joven y su jefe. Ayase comprendiendo la situación, torció sus labios en una mueca. No le gustaba que lo atendieran de esa forma, le gustaba a él hacer sus propias cosas. Pero siempre trataba él de ser gentil en lo que fuese, aun así sabiendo que las tres jóvenes miraban con otros ojos a Kanou, y más sabiendo que el joven era "el hermano menor del prestamista". Sólo Lili sabía de su estado en cinta y su relación con el mayor—. Lili-san me lo ha permitido.

—No se preocupe, si Lili lo ha aceptado no hay problema. Es un lindo gesto para su hermano—La joven lo miró hipócritamente, mostrándole una sonrisa tan falsa como sus pestañas postizas. Ayase ya se había acostumbrado al trato que le daban todas las sirvientas, menos Lili, ella era realmente encantadora con él.

Las mujeres se retiraron de la cocina, dejando al joven Ayase solo y suspirando de alivio. Pues, al menor le era difícil entablar conversaciones con aquellas chicas que siempre le perforaban su débil mente con crueles palabras de doble sentido.

_"Yo soy la hermana menor, y me he independizado y no he necesitado nada de mis hermanos mayores, yo no soy un estorbo para ellos"_

_"Yo tengo un trabajo fijo, ganando dinero y que nadie se encargue de mí. Yo soy totalmente una buena hermana. Nunca les pido nada a mis hermanos"_

_"Yo decidí irme, pues mi hermano quería tener privacidad con sus parejas. Yo realmente le di su espacio, no quería meterme más en su vida"_

Tal vez a Ayase no le afectaban tato unas cosas, pero era realmente hiriente saber que él no ayudaba a nada a Kanou, él nunca recurría con un gasto. Y, ahora que ni siquiera podía ayudarlo con la casa, se creía un inútil. Sabía su estado, y que no tenía que darle tanta importancia. Por ello, de esto no le había comentado nada al mayor. Si él se encontraba con el prestamista en la sala de estar, estas siempre se comportaban totalmente diferentes.

Era algo ciertamente estresante, más sabiendo que aquellas mujeres voluminosas le coqueteaban al mayor.

¡Ya no tenía que pensar en eso! Kanou se sorprendería con la cena que le tenía listo el rubio.

La tristeza se había esfumado, ya no se preocupaba que volviesen ésos intimidantes hombres con armas que, de cierta forma lo querían a él por ser un choco que pudo quedar en cinta.

Sacudió su cabeza ¡Tenía que preparar la comida! Inmediatamente el rubio comenzó a sacar todo lo que necesitaba para la deliciosa cena que haría. Okonomiyaki, un famoso platillo japonés. La receta era no muy complicada, o tal vez sí, pero él lo quería hacer para el prestamista, que se encontraba buscando un médico para él. Hace mucho que no se encontraban solos, mientras platicasen de lo que sea. El menor quería que esos viejos tiempos volvieran… lo anhelaba demasiado.

Tardó mucho en preparar la cena, que quedó verdaderamente fabulosa y apetitosa. Un festín para dioses.

El rubio abrió la alacena, tratando de encontrar un vino para acompañar el delicioso plato que preparó. Pero no se encontraba ninguna, no había nada de vino, y al prestamista le encantaba.

— ¿Y ahora qué haré?—Se preguntó a sí mismo confuso, pero se sorprendió por la conocida voz que le habló a sus espaldas.

—Ayase… ¿Qué haces?— Peguntó la melodiosa voz masculina del prestamista, con una media sonrisa al vez que del rostro del rubio yacía harina y huevo untado por toda su mejilla y nariz.

—Y-Yo, yo… sólo— El rubio tartamudeó nervioso. Sin poder evitar que sus blancas y tersas mejillas se sonrojaran evidentemente. El latir de su corazón se volvía desenfrenado, y sus delgados y bellos dedos se juntaban mientras jugaba con ellos. Bajó la cabeza tragando saliva más nervioso ¿Tenía que decirle que le preparó una sorpresa a Kanou? ¿Esto no era ya una sorpresa fallida? ¡No sabía que hacer!

Ya se habían confesado sus sentimientos abiertamente ¿Pero por qué siempre se ponía nervioso con su presencia?

—Ayase—Llamó el prestamista alzando las cejas confundido. Después cerró los ojos y con sus dedos se agarró el entrecejo, masajeándolo—Ayase, sabes por qué contraté a las sirvientas. Ellas son las que se…

— ¡Te preparé la cena, Kanou-san!—Sus mejillas ardían demasiado, sus dedos temblaban a igual que lo hacía todo su cuerpo. El prestamista sonrió al ver a Ayase, temblando preocupado, con el bello y lago cabello que el rubio sujetó en una coleta, con sus carnosos y rosados labios entre abiertos, respirando agitadamente, y sus ojos… sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, dejando arrugada bellamente su pequeña y respingona nariz.

¿Cuánto tenía el prestamista sin besar esos hermosos labios carmín? ¡Demasiado! Decidido, el mayor caminó en dirección al rubio, haciendo sonar sus zapatos acelerados. Lo tomó del rostro con sus dos grandes y morenas manos, para que el menor levantara el rostro. Lo miró, hermoso y majestuoso, un bello ángel caído del mismísimo olimpo. Sus ojos aun fuertemente cerrados, con un inmenso color carmín inundando sus blancas y tersas mejillas. El mayor se acercó, lento, sintiendo el aliento del rubio chocar en sus gruesos labios, sintiendo sólo el escaso pero hermoso rozar de sus labios. Se acercó más el mayor, lamiendo con su lengua los delicados labios de Ayase, delineándolos.

—Ah— Gimió sorprendido el menor al sentir completamente la lengua del mayor adentrarse en su cavidad bucal. ¿Cuánto tenía deseando que el mayor lo besara? No lo había hecho desde que habían volado fuera de su país. Pero sentir el demandante beso, se sintió realmente lleno. Sintiendo la cálida lengua del mayor rosando con la suya.

El prestamista claramente se había agachado para plantarle ese bello beso, que se lo daban ambos lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo.

Cuanto habían deseado unir tiernamente sus labios.

* * *

**Espero que el capítulo les guste!**

**Lamento de verdad la ENORME tardanza del capítulo. **

**Además de que sé que está un poco aburrido, no se preocupen que les gustará el que sigue 7u7r yo sé que si, yo sé que si...**

**Sin, más que decir... me voy!**


End file.
